If My Life Were Secrets
by MelodyMilan
Summary: My "Fates and Curses" story slightly re-writen, but with a twist...Snape is Melody's father !  Sight vampire bits
1. Snapes Second Chance

**-DICLASIMER:: I OWN NOTHING. ALL FROM J.K. ROWLING**

**EXCEPT MELODY!-**

A figure appeared with a faint pop in the center of the moonlit street. Its head turned to and fro, and then made its way forward into the night.

Sabrina Zabini only used her maiden name even though she loved her husband, Xavier Gaunt.

She made her way limping through the outskirts of London, finally locating the obscure house.

She knocked on its door, panting and occasionally wincing in pain. The door opened and a hook nosed, greasy haired man stood there.

"Severus." Sabrina gasped, grateful. "I'm sorry to come to you in this time of joy and sorrow-"

"Not to worry Sabrina," he interrupted. "What's wrong?"

"I'm in labour, Severus." she gasped. She cradled her large stomach with one hand and clutched the door frame with the other.

Snape caught her and ushered her into the house and up the stairs He laid her in the guest bedroom.

"Should I call Xavier?"

She winced and gasped out. "Yes, a-and Narcissa, please?"

He fumbled his robes left sleeve up and pressed his finger to the mark burned into the skin there.

It was only a minute of Sabrina's wails and moans Snape had to endure until there were pounds upon the front door. He ran out with a flick of his cloak and returned with a ghost-pale woman and a semi-handsome man who's description was his name; Gaunt.

Xavier ran to his wife's side and held her hand, Narcissa on the other hand was silent and still.

The next hours were a blur of pain and cries and tears. Eventually much blood.

After 3 hours of labour, almost 24 hours after James and Lily had passed; new cries hit the cool air.

It was quiet except for the child's quivering whimpers as they cleaned her off with their shaking wands.

Xavier's sea-green eyes flashed over his daughter, but he looked worried after several moments.

"Soul-shouldn't she show some sort of-of a talent now?"

"What?" asked Sabrina as she gazed at her child. "Oh-yes. I wouldn't drink my mother's milk and dove right into the fish tank where I swam for hours."

Snape and Narcissa shared a look of worry, but kept quiet.

"Yes, I recall being told I almost fell off the bed but bounced right up once I made contact with the floor." he beamed with pride then looked puzzling into his child's mirroring eyes.

She looked around dazed and unfocused.

"Ugh!" cried Sabrina, "DO something!" she demanded.

The child hiccupped and yawned.

"Fine," Xavier cried. "Severus!"

Snape's head snapped up.

"Take her." Xavier said.

"Why?" he asked shocked.

"She's obviously a SQUIB!" Xavier cried. "Take her or I kill her. She is no child of mine."

Snape gathered the child in his arms hastily.

Xavier squeezed his wife's hand and turned on the spot. Un-aware Bellatrix Lestrange was waiting on Voldemort's last orders. Sealing the Gaunt's fate and ensuring they'd never see their gifted child again.

The child wailed a beautiful cry and her hands grew hot on Snape's skin.

"Ouch!" he cried. He placed her on the empty bed and cooled his burns immediately with his wand.

"What was that about?" Narcissa cried, looking from the child to Snape.

"She burnt me!"

"What?" she said softly. She turned to the child with questions pouring into her head.

"She must have been scared." Snape reasoned, looking at the child too. He waved his wand about to return the upturned room to normal. "It must be her mother's quarter Vella powers in her there."

Narcissa sat down in the ghostly chair behind her, eyes wide as the previous events caught up to her. "Should we feed the child?" she breathed like the baby could hear.

"Yes." Snape said, getting up once more with caution. "Give me a second, Narcissa."

He left the room again, this time for longer.

The child just lay on the bed making melodic gurgling noises as Narcissa sat in quiet, temporary insanity.

Snape finally returned with a can of baby formula, and a baby bottle. He waved his wand and it filled with warm water.

Narcissa got up at once.

"Excuse me, Severus, but have my own child to tend to."

Snape nodded and she left.

He finished preparing the bottle for the child. Went to her, picked her up gently and sat down again with her in his arms.

He fed her the bottle and the child hummed a beautiful melody.

"What a very pretty song." crooned Snape. "Pretty song….pretty baby."

He hummed the melody back, and the child drifted to sleep.

"How would you like me to name you my pretty music maker?" he cooed. "Such pretty music…a melody."

He hummed as he thought. "A musical melody." He then smiled.

"Melody?" he said to the child.

The baby opened her eyes a little, and dreamily gazed at him. She gurgled happily and returned to suckling the bottle.

"Melody Snape." he thought aloud.

Melody half gurgled and fell to sleep. Un-aware she was special, un-aware her birth parents were dead already because they had been alive. Un-knowing she had powers and a purpose.

"Melody Sabrina Snape get down here this instant!"

"But dad-"

"Don't 'but dad' me. I'm your father and you're going to Hogwarts whether you like it or not!"

I sighed and kissed my small emerald green room, lined with posters of the Weird Sisters, goodbye.

I then gazed for one last time at my mirror across my room. I saw me; an 11 year old girl, with long dirty-blond ringlets, some (if any) freckles, and blue-green eyes like a sea.

I trudged down the stairs with my heavy, black trunk, wanting desperately to dissolve into the wall.

I looked down at my dad, Severus Snape. He gave me a warm smile.

"Oh come off it." he said. "You'll love Hogwarts; you'll meet loads of friends."

"I don't want any friends I just want to stay with the Watson's down the street, like I always do!" I cried. "Besides I'm only ten, I can't go until I'm eleven."

I plopped down on the half-way step, determined to stay immobile.

"Come on?" he pleaded. "It doesn't matter if your ten or not anyway….your too smart to stay behind any longer."

I shook my head stubbornly.

"I'll give you a cauldron cake when we get there."

I shook my head again.

"Two cauldron cakes…."

I thought.

"_And _I want a Honeyduke's chocolate bar."

"Honey-nut?" he agreed.

"Fine," I mused.

He smiled and I marched, reluctantly, down the steps and towards the fireplace in our den. My dad took out some Floo Powder and threw it into the fireplace.

I grabbed onto him tightly as we strolled forward. He cried "Headmaster Dumbledore's Study".

I could never get used to the warm, blurs and colours that came with traveling by Floo Powder, but my dad always said that I wouldn't like apperating any better.

We finally stopped spinning and came out into a large circular room; it looked like a wise-man's study. It had plenty of books and magical objects covering the lower part of the walls which brought me home, but the rest of the room consisted of tables with odd objects-like a museum-a large desk, a set of stairs on either side of the desk leading to a balcony or observational room and a room behind the desk I couldn't see properly because of the old bearded man obstructing my view.

"Umm…hello, Professor." my dad said to the man.

I looked at the rest of the room. The parts of the walls not covered by bookcases consisted of portraits of elders. There was an oddly large perch behind the Professor where a Phoenix was unmistakably sleeping. And upon the man's desk was a ratted old hat.

I was then aware that I was being addressed because the man just said "Hello…Miss. Snape?" which no one called me.

"Yes, sir?"

"Would you like o be sorted now?" he inquired with a smile upon his face which made a twinkle appear in his eyes

I nodded eagerly, and sat down in the seat facing the weird hat.

"That's the sorting Hat isn't it, sir?' I pointed out.

"Yes, Melody, it is. And I hope you know what it does?"

I smiled and rehearsed, "When the sorting hat is placed upon your head it searches your brain to figure out what sort of person you are and through your talents and personality decides where you belong at Hogwarts. But you can choose yourself, can't you? Help the Hat out?"

I looked at my dad who had his face full of pride, then at the man.

"Excellent and yes, you can help choose."

The man got up and gently placed the hat on my heads and all I saw was it's misshapen insides.

"SL-oh." said a voice in my ears. "A descendant of the four with all of their talents? Hmmm….difficult. You have such loyalty like a Hufflepuff, and a thirst for knowledge and wit like a Ravenclaw. But you also have the bravery of a Gryffindor…..hmmm….so many places and thoughts, so little time. Ooo…what's this? You not only posses the blood of a Slytherin, but the qualities. Yes, a parslemouth, cunning, a leader, very eager, and strong minded. Oh, yes. Such a Slytherin. Ah and a Vella, a mer-Hmmm….okay.

GRYFFINDOR!"

The hat came off my head to my father's confused face.

"'Gryffindor?' But I thought…"he looked puzzled. "…the purity and leading…she's sooo cunning and manipulative too…"

The man on the other hand beamed. "I'm sorry; you probably didn't hear me introduce myself earlier. I'm Professor Albus Dumbledore, I'm the Headmaster."

He waved his wand and got up along with my trunk that levitated toward the door.

"The Gryffindor's password right now is 'Caput Draconis.' I'll show you where it is you'll be sleeping, and then you can investigate the school."

We went off with my trunk ahead, as Dumbledore and my dad gave me a worded map of the school. Eventually we arrived at a portrait of a very fat lady in a rose dress who was sound asleep.

"My Lady." Dumbledore said, when she didn't budge he then turned to the picture to the picture to her side of a half-dazed Professor. "Sir, could you lease wake the Lady?"

He lolled his head to the side. "OI! Miss. Lady, yeh got yerself some company!"

She jolted up and looked about, then to us.

"Oh, hello, Professor Dumbledore. I daresay you're waking me rather early."

"A very early recruit to Gryffindor house." He gestured to me. "Miss Melody Snape."

Her eyes widened, and then she jerked her head to remove whatever thought that came to her head out.

"Umm…yes…of course…uh…Password?"

"Caput Draconis" I said aloud.

She nodded and the portrait swung out to reveal a hole, which my trunk went through and I scrambled through trying to follow.

The room was small, spacious too but warm and ever so welcoming.

I smiled "It's like home minus the books." I announced.

I ran up the girls stairs to where my trunk had landed; the dorm was large and spacious too.

"Wow!"

I jumped on the farthest one and started pinning up posters of the Weird Sisters and my favourite Chocolate Frogs Cards, including the one of Dumbledore.

I then unpacked my books into the side-desk and some of my hair potions too.

I then pushed my trunk under my four-poster and ran back down the stairs to hug my dad.

"It's not was big as home, but I love it!" my dad smiled.

"Hey." I said "You still owe me a chocolate bar and two cauldron cakes."


	2. Suspitions and Malfoy

**-DICLASIMER:: I OWN NOTHING. ALL FROM J.K. ROWLING**

**EXCEPT MELODY!-**

After exploring every inch of the castle and memorizing it, I checked the time for the twentieth time.

It was around the time everyone should be arriving.

I looked from the front steps of the school outward and noticed a scarlet steam engine puffing closer from the horizon. I then felt a rush from the pit of my stomach like it was being dragged next to the train.

I stole into the Great Hall and found a very large man-half giant I believe-who gave a kind and warming smile.

"Hello, sir." I said strolling past.

"'Ey, lil' missy. Watcha' doin' in o'er here?" he asked.

"I'm looking for a Professor." I responded. "The train's coming."

He smiled. "That'd me job."

I then turned and sat on the Gryffindor table. He looked me over.

"I'm Rubeus Hagrid, by the way." He said. "And yeh are?"

"Oh, I'm Melody."

His smile was warm upon his lips.

"Beautiful name." he said softly.

He turned and called over his shoulder. "See yeh 'round Melody."

"See yah Hagrid!"

The moment the hall was empty I smiled. This was the perfect time to sing alone. I belted out

"Don't know much about your life. Don't know much about you're world. But don't wanna be alone tonight; on this planet they call earth."

I sung and danced around the room with so much happiness filling myself. The moment I ended I heard clapping. I whipped around.

The entire congregation of teachers were at their table, beaming and some crying as they clapped for me.

"Wonderful!" cried McGonagall.

"Simply magical!" squeaked Flitwick.

Dumbledore was the loudest: "Fantastic, completely beautiful!"

My dad stood there shocked but amazed. I then heard the rumble of people in the other hall.

Dumbledore's face fell and he hurried me over.

"Take this." His whispered in my ear, and handed over a cloak with light, silky fabric.

I put it on over my head and I felt oddly free.

I went and sat at the Gryffindor table next to two red-headed twins.

The moment there was no one looking I took off the cloak and hid it under my seat.

"Hey!" the twins chorused.

"Hi" I said.

"Private sorting?" the closest whispered to me.

"Yeah."

"Cool!" they said. "We're Fred and George."

"Don't worry if you can't remember who is who."

"No one gets it right!"

I smiled.

"Melody."

I sat there still through the sorting ceremony, there were so many kids my age and older everywhere so I stayed near the twins.

No one noticed besides them that I was to be sorted up there but was hiding in the table.

Until;

"Hello. I'm Hermione Granger. Who are you?"

"Um…Melody."

Hmmm…I didn't see you on the platform or train. How'd you get here?"

I thought real quick.

"Umm…I had a private compartment."

"Wow…"She said in awe. "You don't look old enough to be in second year."

"I'm not…" I started. "I had a-"

Suddenly the plates filled with food no one heard the rest of my sentence.

I noticed features about people and listened to them talk so I could memorize who they were.

There was a boy with a lightening scar and glasses who was cute, his name I knew too well-Harry potter.

He was quiet too at times. Finally he looked at me and smiled.

"HI" he said.

"Hey. I'm Melody."

"Harry Potter."

"Nice name," I said kindly. "Are you nervous?"

His face lit up a bit, almost as if he was more comfortable talking to me.

"Just a bit." He responded. "The food helps."

I smiled "I am more than you. You'll fit in like you're born here. I'll stick out like a muggle."

He laughed, "Yeah right."

I smiled, trying not to laugh.

"I bet you're a pure-blood?" Harry said.

"I shook my head, "Nope. I'm half….well as far as I know. My dad's a wizard and my mom was a muggle."

"What happened to her?" he asked.

"She died." I said bluntly.

His face fell a bit. "I'm sorry." He looked a little embarrassed.

"It's alright. I never knew her…I look just like her though."

He smiled kindly "If you grew up in the Wizarding World how come you didn't freak at my name?" he pointed.

I shrugged casually. "I find that being with a person because of _what_ they are is better than being with a person because of _who _they are."

"Oh," he said as if grateful. 'You wanna be friends?"

I smiled, "Yeah, sure!"

The other red-head next to me squirmed a bit.

"Oh, sorry." Said Harry. "This is Ron." He gestured to the boy.

"Hey," he said sheepishly.

"Hi!" I said. "Do you guys collect Chocolate Frog Cards?"

The exchanged a look of happiness.

"What do yah got?" Ron asked with a smirk.

Ron, Harry and I got along famously.

Ron was the twin's younger brother. Turns out their family-the Weasleys-were huge.

Ron loved the Chuddley Cannons and all magical sweets and when I told him I supported the Cannons he almost fainted with glee.

Harry was happy I knew about muggles and both were completely taken back that I didn't want to come to Hogwarts at first.

I noticed the years go by so fast; I didn't get to see a school Quittage game until my second year, then freaked when Harry almost got killed by the bludger and this Malfoy kid almost died falling off his broom-which I oddly felt bad witnessing, and obviously Hermione and I got closer when Harry and Ron saved her. Pretty soon we were starting our fourth year.

Lately they've wondered why I'm kind to Snape-aka my dad-who my dad is, and why I ace all my classes like a Ravenclaw. All I could think to this was _SHIT! _

Everything that had happened over some of these years scared me, and where slightly normal or fucken weird.

In the first year specifically my dad wouldn't allow me to watch Quittage games at all, which surprised me at first then increasingly pissed me off.

I not only aced every class but in my third year my dada had me sigh up for everything.

This year also I told Harry I had a major crush on him, he said he didn't feel that way and it'd be weird because we were like family. When I told my dad what happened that dad he freaked out-that was an understatement by the way.

Also when I grew close to Hermione it appeared we had lots in common, she even started appreciating the Weird sisters.

My dad didn't approve of my Gryffindor friends, but I couldn't care less. I was having the time of my life.

The only people I didn't like though were the Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers-minus Lupin though to my dads dismay. The first was weird, the second a total fake, the third really cool and was impressed I could defend myself against a Dementors.

This new one freaked me out. I wanted my dad to teach me these things not them. This one made my skin burn if he got too close, just like my dads left arm did sometimes.

I also enjoyed screwing around with the teachers that pissed me odd, getting me off free of course.

I sat in my DADA class, Mad-eyee was pissing me off, it wasn't even a full month in his class.

"Look, if you're going to hurt students then I'd rather prefer 'magical theory', sir!"

"Don't talk back to me, MISSY!" he bellowed back.

The whole class cringed, like I'd been slapped.

"_Imperio_!" he cried.

_Get on your feet and perform to us! _his voice demanded in my head.

I tilted my head to the side in curiosity and felt an evil smile play on my lips.

"No." I said simply.

"Do it!" he snapped.

"NO!" I screamed at him.

There was a weird flash across the room and Alastor was trying to bat off flames that suddenly appeared on his coat and hair.

I stayed motionless as the class freaked out; running about and screaming blood murder. He finally rid himself of the fire and cried out; "SILENCE!"

In a wave everyone sat down in there seats in quiet so deadly it was deafening.

Their eyes waved between myself and Mad-Eye whose eyes were glued to me.

"You've got balls missy." He hissed like a snake.

I tilted my head to the side again and spoke in mermish-which he clearly understood. "_No. I've got boobs, Professor, and I dare-say if you are as evil as you feel you can kiss _your_ balls goodbye right now."_

His eye swivelled like mad and I saw a ripple go through his body, he took a swig from his hip-flask. I then smelt something off breath: Polly-juice Potion. His body rippled again.

"_Who are you really?_" I asked.

"_I'm Alastor Moody!_" he bellowed at me.

I smiled; "Then what's in your hipflask?"

His eye swivelled like mad for a moment. And his other eye glared at me.

"_Firewhiskey._" He muttered in mermish.

I smirked, he feel into my trap half-way.

"_Then you wouldn't mind pouring me some?_"

"NO!" he bellowed. "That's not allowed for students, and is against the rules!"

"Using Unforgivable Curses on students is against the rules and the law, even it 'prepares them for what's out there'!"

_Snap! _

His face fell from anger into surprise. His lips developed into a half smirk half sneer.

"'Ey, right you are miss…?"

"It's just Melody, Professor."

He raised a tattered eyebrow.

"Alright..."

He sighed in defeat. "Fine no more curses then…well at least illegal ones." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes and left the class. He hollered after me that class doesn't end for another half hour.

I walked into the Great Hall which was empty except for some Slytherin's who were skipping.

Over in a corner was the Malfoy kid, who I noticed took an interest in Gryffindor skipping class.

I leapt over the staff table and sat in my dad's seat with my legs on the arm rest.

"HEY!" Malfoy cried. "What the _hell _do you think you're doing?"

I smirked.

"Sitting down…why do you care, Malfoy?"

"You know who I am?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Sadly..."

"Hey! I don't know who _you _are yet, but I'm not gonna judge, Potterlover!"

I stretched and yawned. "I thought _you'd _have a better arsenal than 'Potterlover', _Draco!_"

"Half-freak?"

"Nope."

"Squib?"

"You wish."

"Melody-less?"

"What?"

"'No music'. You're name _is _Melody, right?"

"Yeah, but _I _have more musical talent in my pinkie than a Vella-Weird Sisters hybrid could ever develop!"

"Oh really?" he tested. "Show us."

I leapt up onto the staff table and sung with my soul; Anyway you Want it.

I danced as the bell rung and everyone filled in to the Great Hall to my performance. I could even hear the music and backup vocals, even he crowd cheered in front of me.

The moment the song finished everyone screamed like crazed fans but several Slytherin's and Draco Malfoy.

"Alright everyone, please be seated and tuck in." Dumbledore's voice carried.

I sat with the Gryffindor's who were chatting like we won the house cup.

"That was amazing!" the twins chorused with Lee, Harry, Ron and Hermione.

I shrugged.

"Malfoy doubted I could live up to me name." I felt a smirk leak onto my face more with each word. "You should have seen that gits face."

I lazed in the Great Hall even after everyone left for bed and homework.

After enjoying ringing silence I got up and made for the courtyard where I could sing softly like a phoenix until midnight or so.

I felt oddly like I was being watched as I found a spot on the rim of the fountain.

"Dumbledore shall never truly die." I muttered as always.

In a sudden burst of flames Fawkes was there. He crooned to me as if asking which song we'd lull the school to sleep with tonight.

I sung like a feather "no Air", like it was a subtle opera. Fawkes music-voice filled the courtyard with mine, and together it sounded like a sadly magical song of loss.

After several songs in a row Fawkes fluttered his wings impatiently.

I stopped and stroked his head. As sudden as his arrival he disappeared, leaving me alone in a beautifully ringing silken once more.

"That was magical."

I twisted to the voice.

Malfoy was there leaning against a close column.

"Was that a compliment I heard?" I snapped.

He smiled weakly. "Yeah…don't expect too many of those from me."

I sat on the rim of the fountain.

"You could _try_ to be nice to people you'd like to know."

He shrugged and twisted the subject.

"How come I never see you on the platform to or from school or on the train?"

I smirked. "I'd _love _to tell you…but then I'd have to kill you."

He cocked an eyebrow.

"It's just a private compartment." I lied as easily as I did on my first day at school.

"A what!" he cried.

"Shush it!" I hissed. "You'll wake the school up."

"How'd _you _get a private compartment!" I'm better than _you_! I'm a Malfoy."

I rolled my eyes and got up. "No, I'm better than _you _because my head is human sized and I judge on character not physicality or rank. Right now you're a stuck-up, jerk-ass, Slytherin MAN-WHORE...in character."

I walked away, leaving him to his thoughts until; "Wait!"

I turned about. He was running to me.

"You _really _don't know me." He panted in explanation.

I put my hand on my hip.

"Well, I don't want to now!"

This time I made sure I got rid of him by taking a short cut through a tapestry.

I finally got to Gryffindor tower but I had a strange feeling that he wasn't gone.

'A moment...please, I-"

"GO AWAY!" I yelled at him.

My anger was bubbling like the center of the earth.

He took a deep breath "I just wanted to say that I love you're voice-"

I hissed the password to the Fat Lady as he said this and I whipped about.

"Too bad for you; I hate fans!"

I crawled through the portrait and slammed it right in his face.


	3. The Month of Awe

**-DICLASIMER:: I OWN NOTHING. ALL FROM J.K. ROWLING**

**EXCEPT MELODY!-**

"SHH!" Hermione and I hissed in Transfiguration that week.

"But he's stalking you." Ron hissed back. I'd only _just _notified ron and Harry about what Malfoy had done.

Harry nodded."You should tell us these things the moment they happen." He stated. "Malfoy's a pervert and he's got prey, he enjoys when they fight back and-"

"Harry," I hissed. "I know he's a freak but he can just fuck off. 'Cus I'm not playing whatever game he's playing."

"Miss. Melody." McGonagall cried. "Please return to your work."

I continued writing out the theory of spells that we were practicing.

I loved that no one used my last name, no one asked for it. My dad told me not to use 'Snape' if someone directly asked. No one did though because I always used my first name.

The bell rung and I packed me things as the class hurried out.

I shortly regretted my decision.

"Hey-"

"Fuck off, Malfoy." I spat and walked.

He sighed.

"Can I please just explain?"

I stopped and he came to look me right in the face.

"Explain then!" I demanded.

He took a deep bre4ath.

"Okay, First off I'm usually an arrogant dick, who could care less about what other people think as long as they know that.

"But with you it seemed you knew what I was but didn't want to get involved in a fight even after I made fun of you for hanging out with Potter. That confused me so I tried to understand what's so different about you. S I tried to be nice and find out why you're different but I became a dick again and you pushed me away. S _that's _why I was acting all fucked in the head."

"Well you are!"

He looked like I punched him in the nose.

"I-It's…I"

He sighed and slid down the wall he was leaning against.

"I'm hopeless." He breathed.

"Then, sucks for you!'

I stalked off to the kitchens in anger and confusion. I went directly to the entrance not caring about why I was going there in the first place.

I opened it and went to the end of the Great Hall replica and plopped down right in front of the fireplace.

I don't know how long I stared at the embers but I didn't even feel hungry with all the food around me. It was as if the aroma itself was sufficient.

Eventually a house-elf nudged me.

"Sorry, miss." It squeaked to me. "But Dobby is worrying for misses' sanity; she's been here for hours."

"How long have I been here exactly Dobby?" I asked from far away.

"Three hours, miss." Dobby announced. "'Tis almost he fourth years break time."

I got up still staring at the fire. "Thank you, Dobby."

I then felt a tear slide down my check and my knees buckled under me.

I gasped in pain, anger and confusion. I was downing in emotions, or where they my tears? Did I fall into a lake?

For how long I drowned-half alive-half dead-I didn't know. Seconds, months, decades, centuries?

A warm hand touched my back suddenly and I was breathing again. Barely, but I was alive and receiving oxygen again.

The hand was joined with the other and they dragged me from the water.

Where I was really was irrelevant, as long as there wasn't any more drowning.

I felt an equally warm bed and a soothing voice murmuring to me like I was a child.

"It's okay. You're fine." It crooned. "You're safe…whatever it was wont hurt you anymore."

The voice chocked and strained. "I p-promise…."

The warm hand stroked my hair and then it was gone.

I was in the water again.

I then woke up.

It was just a horrible dream; _which left me in the hospital wing?_

Harry, Ron and Hermione were at the end of my bed. "Wha-?"

"Don't move." Hermione warned.

I shifted slowly into a more comfortable position.

"What happened" Harry asked.

"I-I don't remember."

"Well figures!" Ron claimed. "You've been asleep for over a month."

"Wha-? OW!" I cried getting up all too fats made my body hurt like it was on fire.

I lay back down.

"A month?" I gasped.

Harry nodded but Hermione just stood there almost deep in thought.

"i-I remember bits and pieces."

I flew into everything that happened right from Transfiguration-which I could vividly remember-up until now.

Their mouths were wide open.

"Holy crap!" Ron gasped.

"What?" I asked Ron.

"That story…" Hermione said in awe.

"Who do you think it was?" I asked.

Harry shrugged.

"Madame Pomefry said that you were there but no one came to her and she didn't hear anyone come or go."

The amazement lasted for days, but classes made us forget. Through the next month I felt watched, but every time I'd turn around no one was looking at me. It made me feel exposed.

Whoever it was that helped me had feelings for me. Now all I needed to do was narrow down the possibilities.


	4. The Week out of the Ward

**-DICLASIMER:: I OWN NOTHING. ALL FROM J.K. ROWLING**

**EXCEPT MELODY!-**

I could not _believe_ we weren't having Quittage this year because of the Triwizard tournament. I had wanted to try out for chaser this year.

Whenever I was on the pitch I'd feel odd, I needed something to vent my anger and I was an amazing flyer. _Why not Quittage?_

I got to this pitch the moment I could leave the hospital wing with a Cleansweep. When I stepped out I felt solitude, but in a good way. It was complete freedom.

I mounted my broom and kicked off.

The air smelt like the forest beyond the pitch.

I looped, dove, soared and flipped. It was almost like the broom was non-existent.

My freedom was halted to applause.

Gryffindor's had arrived on the pitch to see the commotion, Harry was at the front.

"You know we don't have Quittage this year, right?" he called up.

"Yeah!" I yelled back. "But I'm bored!"

Soon people got tired and left but Harry, Ron, Hermione and a student in the bleachers.

I got bored again and decided I wanted to know what kid was watching me.

I landed in the bleachers gracefully but when I made my way forward I stumbled.

The person jumped forward and caught me.

The hands…the grip. _This_ was the person that brought me to the hospital wing a month ago, the person that promised me no more harm.

I looked up into his silvery pale eyes.

"You!" I gasped.

Malfoy sighed, "I shouldn't have come." he muttered darkly.

"W-why? Why did you help me?" I demanded.

"Now…?" he said. "You were gonna fall." He placed me down and looked at his shoes awkwardly.

"No," I said. "Over a month ago when I was hospitalized…you brought me there…why?"

He ran his hand through his pale blond hair and his hood slipped off, his face was etched with worry.

"I-I…how did you know?' his voice quivered.

"I…" I took a breath. "I'd remember those hands, that grip…the warmth…" my mind traveled to my dreams which were crowded with questions of who helped me.

I sighed defeated. "It's been in my dreams since then."

His eyes widened, and he dropped next to me.

"Um…" he thought and looked at his shoes once more. "You're in mine too…I think of you…all the time, everyday. And I wonder if you think of me too. And…and…I don't want to see you get hurt again."

My heart jolted.

"You…what!"

He sighed. "I just…I-"

"No I heard you…I'm just…wow…that's insane!"

"Umm…what's 'insane'?"

I smiled, "That you like me."

His jaw dropped, "I…how…umm…"

"It's okay; I don't need you to say. I know it…and feel it. I'll start thinking about it thought."

He looked like he'd been doused in ice water.

I smiled, "Bye."

I got up then thought.

I then turned to him. I swooped down and kissed him on his cheek.

His eyes lit up and I saw his lips wave me a small smile.

"See you…Draco." I jumped onto my broom and went off smirking to myself.

An empty week passed, it was almost as if drama that had existed evaporated overnight.

"Melody…?"

I jumped. My father's voice interrupted my thoughts abruptly in ht middle of his lesson.

"Yes?" I responded.

"Did you take some of my supplies from my office?" he questioned me in a side whisper.

I thought.

"No fath-I mean, sir."

He looked me up and down.

'you're keeping things form me…" he started. "We don't talk anymore."

I was shocked he was talking about home life at him work, my school.

"Fath-sir. We never talk, we never did." I replied coolly.

His eyes widened at my response and his mouth moved like a weird fish.

The bell just rang then.

"Don't move." My dad commanded.

"Four pages of parchment on today's lesson, 20 point from Gryffindor," he said aloud the in an undertone to me. "And you're grounder; no messenger owls for a month."

I shoved my supplies into my bag. Gave my dad his own death-defying glare into his confused eyes, and stormed out with the Gryffindor's groaning in the classroom behind me.

Ron, Hermione and Harry met up with me in the Great Hall.

"What was that about?" Ron cried.

"What do you mean?" I responded coolly, whilst internally fuming.

"Why did Snape go ape!" Harry asked. "Just now you talked to him and whatever you said he reacted badly to."

"I am aware!" I snapped.

I plopped down and scooped some soup into my bowl for lunch.

"Well…" Hermione started timidly.

"Don't start!" I hissed at her. "I have reasons for not telling you guy's things!"

It was quiet for a moment and they sat down carefully.

I made o eat some of my pea soup then;

"So you _are _keeping secrets?" Harry asked.

I leapt up, dropping my spoon.

"None of your business!" I picked up my bag. "I'm not hungry."

I ran out of the hall not caring what others thought.

Cut off from messaging, down probably three thousand points now and homework pilled high. Things could only get worse from here.

The next day was hell. I skipped transfiguration the day before which I had firs the next day.

Professor McGonagall asked for a word after class.

As I did our in-class assignment I knew I was in deep shit.

I never did any of my homework and teachers would try coaxing me with 'you're a pretty and intelligent girl, I don't know what's wrong' and 'is there something that happened over the summer or on the holidays at home?'

They cared, I didn't. It was that simple.

I didn't need Dr. Phil or to have a moment like it. I just didn't care for schoolwork.

I handed my assignment in, second to Hermione, and sat back down.

I opened my notebook to doodle and write. Poems and thoughts flew easily.

The bell rung and I put my work in my bag, waiting for the class to leave.

McGonagall rounded on me instantly; "You need to focus in class more, you know that!"

I nodded.

"You'll receive a T in your OWLs if you don't put yourself forward in your work." She soothed. "You're a really intelligent girl."

Two more of these conversations followed through the day. I wanted to run and scream like a siren at these. They treaded me like an immature child.

That night I got drunk. Scratch that; hammered.

I had twenty Butterbeers and a full bottle of Firewhiskey.

Whilst intoxicated I noticed something. Ron was making advancements on me; he was trying to turn me on and everything.

He called me a 'hottie' and an 'intoxicated blond babe'. But I pushed him away and told 'Mr. HappyPants' to 'calm down'.

The next day Hermione bitched me.

"What the _HELL_ is wrong with you!" she screamed at me in the common room as I sipped some coffee. "You either like that mysterious person that helped you or _our _best friend. You can't like both or like one and play with the other!"

I sighed and made my point clear.

"I was drunk, it was him, Hermione."

Her voice reached a new pitch and she continued screeching at me. I got out of the room with her screaming after me.


	5. My Story, for Now

**-DICLASIMER:: I OWN NOTHING. ALL FROM J.K. ROWLING**

**EXCEPT MELODY!-**

I got out of the room with Hermione still screeching after me like a banshee.

I walked down a stretch of the dungeons I hadn't seen before. _This must be where the Slytherin Common Room, must be. _I changed my mind quickly of trying to find it's entrance, I was afraid of finding Draco in there and I wasn't sure if he liked me or the Vella in me. I ran instead to Myrtle's bathroom to lay low for a couple hours.

Though I had told Hermione repeatedly about my vella powers being uncontrollable she always thought of me as a want-to-be Slytherin vixen. I told her if that were to happen then I'd not have been placed in Gryffindor.

Which brought me to a conversation I had with my father recently about who I am. My father never told me of my mother too much even though I begged for answers gallore. That night though he gave in slightly.

"Please?...Just about who she is, her history...I know about you."

He looked at the wall not at me, then closed his eyes and sighed in defeat. "Melody," he whisppered "if it's not the head-master than it shall be you who is the death of me."

I waited patiently, he always dragged things on but I learned patience becasue of him and was as good as being passive as I was at casting spells.

"Well," he started, "I want you first keep this in mind as a start your mother's story; I will give you every bit of information I know about her, just listen to what I say and things will make sence." I nodded and braced myself.

"I have told you" he asked, "slight tales of the Mediteranian Sea God-I believe it's who he is-who's name is Triton?" I nodded. "Well, he was well known for fathering the breed of fish-men known as merpeople-commonly known as 'sirens' in the Medireranian. He several favourite daughters of his, the youngest of which they've made a movie and musical about-Ariel." I nodded looking for the relivance to my mom. "She obviously was given a chance to live on land and have a child, Melody, who longed to return to the sea-which Triton granted to her. But at a cost, she lived as an immortal as her mother died of age on land. When Melody begged to be changed back into a human though her grandfather wouldn't allow it.

"So, full of anger, she left the Mediteranian to look for hope in merpeople in a new race, which she started with a merman she brought with her.

"For years she lived in the coast off of Ireland, raising a new race of merpeople who weren't as vain-or pretty-the merpeople we are accustomed to." he paused to make sure I was listening. I was but never-the-less very perplexed. He pressed on "Melody surfaced on the coast one day and saw a entrawlingly rare creature, a _male _vella." My eyes buldged out, but he continued on. "They fell talked and she unconvered his denying his fate as a vella-which is immmportant, they save a forest or tree or race and then die after having a child, destiny is immportant to them and if you don't listen you either die or get exiled. Melody fell for him and they got married.

"It wasn't long until Melody had one child; Stellaluna. Stellaluna was upset though that she could only rarely be with her parents at the same time, and she couldn't find love in the forest or sea being a hybrid. She left her mother and father a note with a grey sea-shell that said 'I leave you in hope that I find love in-land. When the shell turns grey I plan on killing myself, when black I am alreayd dead, when red I am in love, when it turns light blue I have had a baby girl, green it is aboy. Know that whatever the color I have loved you and it's because I love you so that I must leave you.'"

I was silent, but shocked-more that he remembered that all. He took a breath and continued. "It was grey for a year until one day-when she meet one Zacharihai Zabini-it turned red. A couple years later, a young lady was born and the shell on the Irish shore turned sky blue. That young lady was one Sabrina Stellaluna Zabini..." he stared at me with clouded eyes. "Sabrina was your mother."

I stopped moving.

You know that feeling like you've just watched a mystery unfold that you followed so simply the whole way throug-then you find out the murderer was the buttler and you were thinking the jealous ex-wife? I felt like that. As if everything was reversed, but then it slowly sunk in.

"So I'm a mermaid...and a Vella?" I heard myself say over the 1000 miles my head was from my mouth.

"Yes..." my dad said equally as distant. "And I have something else to tell you...something about who married your mother..."

I was dragged back to earth "YOU DIDN'T MARRY MY MOM!" I shrieked, feeling very violated and almost dirty. "YOU JUST DECIDED TO HAVE ME AS SHE WAS MARRIED TO ANOTHER MAN!"

He took a deep breath.

"I-I'm not your father Melody"


	6. More than What I brargined for

**-DICLASIMER:: I OWN NOTHING. ALL FROM J.K. ROWLING**

**EXCEPT MELODY!-**

He took a deep breath, holding up his hand to keep me quiet and give him a chance to explain better.

"I am your Godfather, and adoptive father."

I let what he said sink in. Godfather...Adoptive'?

"So," I started calmly. "How did you end up with me? But first I want to know who my real father is."

He took in my questions for a moment. "Both questions are part of a long story-"he stated with finality.

"But-"

"-which," he continued, raising his voice slightly. "is unsafe for you to know for another year yet." He sighed and put a hand on my arm. "Your growing too fast, Mel." he said in barely a whisper. "A war will draw upon us soon...please-" he begged. "-enjoy being carefree for a while longer?" he took a drawing, painful breath. 'I helped you into the world and I don't want you to leave it before your time."

It happened all very suddenly at his words that I saw the room become a different one entirely with a flash of red-light.

I was in a high room with grander, with paintings on a wall of ghost resembling, blonds around the tall room. I couldn't see much more but mahogany floor, which I was sprawled on.

Then a cold, spine chilling, high voice spoke.

"You thought what?" he hissed.

I slowly moved my body into a standing position. I didn't seem in control of my movements but they were natural all the same as I watch through my eyes. I turned to the cold voice, rage building in me.

About a meter or two away was a man-if you could call him that. He was skeletal in form and skin tone. He had wide, red eyes and no nose but to slits for nostrils. Wand out stretched to me.

I wanted to laugh. Cry and scream at him all at once to the sight. He looked too dangerously threatened by me for any emotion on my behalf but fear.

"It is too risky!" I spat at him. "The man KNOWS!"

"Even he can't foresee his own death." he hissed effortlessly back, furious.

I then noticed a weird witch next to his outstretched arm. She too was gaunt and pale. Her hair was blacker than her robes and as wild as her eyes.

She leaned towards the man and whispered feverishly to him as if she were an excited child.

"Yes, you may." he said, his eyes finally looking away from me. "She's given us all we need."

She chuckled hysterically "Yeee!" she cried gleefully. "Bella gets to finish what she started!" She turned on me. I didn't move.

"CRUCIO!" she screamed

I felt an instant pain shooting everywhere and slowly died out. I continued to write and scream on the floor because I could feel the magic around me even without the excruciating pain.

"Bella" a woman begged, softly. "Let's not play with our food." she added a bit more casually.

I felt the curse lift off me. I lay immobile, gasping for breath shaking slightly.

"And to think," the woman named Bella taunted. "your son married this!" she chackled again, rather cruelly.

I opened my eyes slightly to see her standing over me her wand at my head like a common muggle gun. I closed them again, waiting.

Silence beyond my eye-lids raged.

"Oh, well." she said. "AVADA KEDAVERA!"

There was a flash of green that faded slowly to sun-light. I felt my dad grasping my arm. "Melody!" he begged.

I opened my eyes. He looked worried.

"Dad," I hesitated to ask. "um...what did you-know-who look like?"

He shuttered. "You don't want to know." I shook my head. "I need to." He looked as if I asked him to stab me in the chest.

"Umm..." he thought. "he was very skeletal...uh...no nose, just small slits as nostrils...and red eyes..." he shivered a bit like he had looked into those eyes before. "Why do you ask?"

Fear started to clog my chest, I'd seen Voldemort. 'Dumbledore's office, now."

A moment later I was pacing Dumbledore's study. My dad stood in a shock, clutching the headmasters desk for support. The headmaster slumped into his seat.

The room was echoing in silence. My dad broke it. "Professor, " he looked at Dumbledore. "The veela gift in her-?"

"It is stronger than we hypothesized." Dumbledore answered.

My dad gasped, "No..." then buried his head into his hands.

"Melody," Dumbledore piped up. "You know that you are part-veela, yes?"

I nodded.

"And you're aware of veela powers?' he asked. "You can speak to all manner of animals and magical creatures. You can speak enchant anyone with your beauty and voice. You can even transform into a part creature to protect land, love and self with fire." I nodded to this.

He sighed, "What is a veela's purpose?"

"To protect forests, animals, and eco-systems." I answered. "Then we die...but I'm at school too much to be tied to the wild the way veela become, and Hogwarts and the forest are perfectly safe."

Dumbledore smiled, "At least you know what you'll be protect-"

"NO!" my dad blurted. "I won't let it be her!"

"Severus," Dumbledore said calmly. "It's not your choice to make. Voldemort blindly sent both prophecies in motion without knowing. Now her and Harry will be his downfall...it must be her...she fits so well."

"No..." my dad muttered softly, defeated. He then choked on some tears a moment. "I told her-" he said to Dumbledore. "I told her I'd let her know everything at the end of this year...please?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, that works fine...but Melody." I looked to him. "Veela...they can foretell their own deaths, too. What you saw, it will happen-"

"But-"

"We can prevent her from dying though, Severus." My eyes widened. "Severus, if you want some control then find a way for that day to be a re-birth for her."

My dad nodded then ran out of the office.

"Melody," Dumbledore said. "I'm sure Severus told you, that soon things will change. You can't prevent them, but you can bend them to your will." He chuckled slightly. "I influence many things around Hogwarts; Harry learning how to work the Mirror of Erised, Hermione Granger receiving her time-turner, now this year I'm hoping we can get close to the Dumstrangs and Beaubattons."

"Sorry for putting this on you, professor, with the Tournament and the events from the World Cup-" He raised a hand. "Not to worry, dear."He smiled warmly. "It was a wise thing to do, for now we can prepare ourselves."


	7. Twins Twisted Genuis

**-DICLASIMER:: I OWN NOTHING. ALL FROM J.K. ROWLING**

**EXCEPT MELODY!-**

Harry and I strolled through the halls to whispers and hisses.

It was the end of the day. Ron still wouldn't be with a meter of Harry, and Hermione was wisped off to help him with some tricky transfiguration homework.

Harry and I finally reached Gyrffindor tower, here people were a little a less judgmental.

"Mel!" Fred called. The twins were lurking in there 'scheming corner' as I called it. They were waving me over with twisted grins.

"Sorry." I apologized to Harry, who shrugged it off.

I sat down with them. "'Sup?" I asked.

"Well-" George started.

"We have an idea." they chorused with a wild glint in their eyes.

"For the store?"

"No, " Fred responded.

"Even better." George flourished with his words.

"Immortality." they whispered together.

I felt my heart stop. My problem was solved, I could live past Bella's attack and do whatever was needed of me. "Go on." I said eagerly.

"Not here," George whispered. "It's too ris-key."

"But," said Fred. "You'll need an hour or three to spare."

I chuckled. "No homework so I'm cleared guys."

"Sweet." they smiled and got up. The strolled to the portrait hole. George turned around 'Come on' he mouthed to me.

I followed behind them, to the room below the Astronomy tower. "After you." Fred bowed me in.

I entered the classroom. The desks we're moved from the the center where there was chair and 6 red bags. The windows were blackened out too.

"If you'll be so kind," George said. "To cast the enchantments, Fred. I'll go on to explain the events before us and behind us."

"With pleasure, brother." the whipped out his wand and started muttering quick spells.

"Around Halloween," George started. "Freddie and I overheard dear Severus muttering to himself about resisting the unforgivable curses." he smiled wickedly. "So we hit the books looking for what could do just that." My heart raced at his words. A potion?

"Turns out, only one human-like being can do such a thing...'Western Evolved' Vampires." he announced, eyes glinting with a wickedness you'd only see in the insane. "Once we understood that we started digging for one, didn't take much 'cus they leave traces-animal attacks or missing persons.

"This vampire was willing to give bags of blood for us to 'experiment with'-having heard of our fine business. We brought it back and studied it, the results were eye opening. The impirus curse did nothing, nor cruciatus...but the killing curse-" he smiled with a flourish in his voice. "-it only gave the appearance of death for a mere 5 minutes, then it was like you're asleep which last an hour."

Fred finished the last enchantment then continued the explanation. "We need to drink vampire blood first. Then we have to wait five minutes before we can kill ourselves...we're gonna hang ourselves.

"You need to have a beating heart to make a you a vampire or else the vampire's blood can't move around the body to change you."

"Now," George continued. "As vampires we'll have three lethal weaknesses."

"The sun-"

"-because our bodies are superhuman-in a sense-they'll be very sensitive and absorb the heat and harmful radiation from the sun easier than humans."

"Our heart-"

"-because it will be the only way for you to repair any damage to your body."

"If it is removed though it can be re-attached and you can be revived. And-"

"-finally a plant called vervain-"

"Vervain weakens and wounds but cannot kill unless you melt your heart with it-"

"-it's kinda like lava to the skin-"

"-if it's consumed in a an extract it will slowly mummify you until you drink clean blood."

I took the information all in. Three weaknesses; sun, heart and a plant called vervain.I will live forever by being re-born.

"We won't age will we?" I asked.

The crazy glint in their eyes dissolved. Both shook their heads solemnly.

"But once we're vampires we could-theoretically-change others if they have a working heart?"

"Yes." Fred responded.

George smiled lightly. "And if we faked being Death Eaters the Dark Mark would only stay on our skin for around six months once we change."

I felt adrenalin pulse through me now. "Let's do this."

"Wait-"

"-we have a well oiled plan here!"

"Fine..." I responded. "What is it?"

Fred breathed. "I will go first, so incase something goes wrong...you know-born first, die first." I swallowed. "In thirty minutes George goes next."

"So I'll be reasonable for the both of you!" I cried, exasperated. "NO!" they chorused in shock.

"When I die," Fred explained softly. "George will starts a stop-watch, five minutes in he'll check my pulse to make sure it worked properly. Then another twenty minutes after-"

"-that's twenty-five minutes total-" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"-then George drinks his blood bag.' George showcased his with a flourish. I laughed. "Then I kill myself," George said rather coldly. "At exactly half an hour after Fred, then in 5 minutes, precisely you'll make sure I'm alive. Then-"

"wait, lemme' guess-Twenty minutes later I drink my bag, kill myself after five minutes then wait until you guys wake up to find out I'm dead?"

"All but the last part." they chorused.

"You see-"

"We've calculated it sooooooo precise-"

"-we'll all get to see each stage of the change."

"Fred will get to see you change entirely...non-stop." George explained. "I'll get to see you and Fred."

"And you'll get to see all of me." Fred winked cheekily.

I laughed, "Keep the blood in your brain, boy."

He smiled and took a bag in his hand. "One more hug before I die?" he asked me.

"Keep the hands at bay." I smirked. "But drink first."

He shuttered, "Bottoms up, bro." Then guzzled the whole package without a stop. Gasping for a air only after. George clicked the watch so they're be no guesswork. Then he took out his wand.

"No," Fred rejected, solemnly. "I-I'll do it myself."

I then ran over and hugged him. "You guys were my first friends here." I chocked into his shoulder. "My-my brothers...I love you guys like my own brother."

He hugged me back, resting his head on my shoulder. "I love you too, sis." he whispered hoarsely.

He chuckled a second then I felt his hands on my but. "Dude!" I hissed. "Ruin the moment!"

He wiped his eyes, which were half from laughing, half from crying. "Sorry, just wanted to end on a higher note." I rolled my eyes.

"Fred!" George warned. "You need to go...like now!"

Fred stood on the chair then conjured a rope that hung from a hook in the ceiling. He put his head in the noose, then straightened the rope so when the chair was moved he'd be out.

"Good luck." George and I chorused.

"see you on the other side, lovely's." he smiled faintly. Then closed his eyes. "Five..." George said. "Four...three...two..."

Fred pointed his wand at the chair beneath him.

"One." He flicked his wand and the chair shout out from under him and I heard the definite snap. The noose waited a moment or two before it loosened itself to let Fred fall.

I was never more quiet. The next five minutes felt like they dragged into years.

George finally moved forward and places his fingers on his twins neck. He was quiet too for a moment, then he pulled his hand away quickly.

"What?" I asked, my voice cracking with fear.

"it worked..." he said faintly. "It worked!" he whooped, holding his head up.

I stared at Fred's motionless body. 'Now what?"

"Well," He chuckled. "We move him." I rolled my eyes. "Help me with his legs."

I helped him move Fred's body out of the way, over to a bag labeled 'Fred' which was full of blood.

"Umm...what's that for?" I pointed to the bag.

"Oh, forgot to mention" he said. 'we'll need to feed once we wake up or we won't be able to focus."

"Ohh..." I thought out loud.

He sat down next to his twin and sighed. He then took the stop-watch and slung it around his brothers then turned to me. "Do the same with me when I'm out." he explained. "I'll count myself out but you'll have to move my body after five minutes-"

"Then check your pulse and move you to your blood...which Is?"

'There, "he pointed across the room. "Don't worry much about your blood, Fred will get it. Or worry about me killing myself...it takes guts." he sighed. "Are you fine with it?" he looked at me with concern.

I shook my head. "No," I choked out. "But I have to."

"No-"

"Yeah, I do!" I ordered sternly.

He nodded then grabbed a bag with the vampire blood. "To a vampires life." he, too, downed it in gulp. He slowly got onto the chair.

He then turned back. "Your the only blond I've ever loved-'

"I love you too, Georgie" I smirked.

"Yay!" he smiled, slipping his head into the noose.

He then picked up the stopwatch to look at. Then dropped it, eyes closed, wand at the chair under him.

He flicked his wrist and he-too-fell with a snap. Then there was silence that gnawed at my ears as he collapsed to the floor.


	8. The Start of Immortality

**-DICLASIMER:: I OWN NOTHING. ALL FROM J.K. ROWLING**

**EXCEPT MELODY!-**

I stood there in a shock for a moment. As I only could in this situation.I then walked forward to check the watch, took a deep breath and placed my fingers at the gingers neck.

Under my fingers was a faint comforting thud. A very think heart beat. I smiled at the weird feeling.

I then got up, grabbed his legs and dragged him to his blood bag. I kissed him on the cheek. I'm not sure why,, but I felt like I should.

I got my own stop watch and hung mine around my neck. I put the chair in place then went to Fred.

I leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "Fred, can you hear me?" Nothing. "If you can I'm warning you now; violate me or feel up and I'll rip your heart out through your throat." With that I kissed cheeked, too. Again for no particular reason. I then whispered "That's for teaching me about my home...about Hogwart's so well."

I then grabbed my blood bag. Then checked both watches, it was time.

I tilted my head back and took it like I would a shot of Firewhiskey, one that didn't seem to end.

I felt it flow everywhere in my body. I clicked the watch and dropped the bag to my side.

I'm going out with a bang. I promised myself.

"The king and his men stole the queen from her bed." I sung, walking to the noose. "The seas be ours and by the powers, where we will we'll roam." I stood on the chair. "Yo-ho, haul together. Hoist the colors high. Heave-ho, thieves and beggars." I put the noose around my neck now, tears in my eyes. "Ne-aver shall we die. Yo-ho, all hands. Hoist the colors high." I looked at my watch, twenty seconds. I closed my eyes with my wand at the chair. 'Heave-ho, thieves and beggars. Never shall we die."

I held the last not as I flicked my wrist and I felt the air whoosh around me into blackness.

I didn't move a muscle. I couldn't but I was comfortable, like I was in my bed sleeping. I wasn't in my bed though, I was lying on my back on an ice cold floor. I felt a necklace being slipped onto my neck.

"Five minutes." a voice whispered. Fred.

"She can probably hear us." George responded.

"You did great, Mel." Fred praised me.

It wasn't long until I felt my muscles become useful. I then jolted up, which wasn't my smarted idea that night.

The room was still somewhat dark but very bring apposed to my dark eyelids and-

"Clearer, right?" George asked.

I nodded. I looked at them. Both seemed relatively the same but stronger and they seemed to glow slightly.

"wow." I breathed out, which instead sounded like a I said it. I blinked and then almost screamed out, then pulled back themselves.

'Mel-"

"-your eyes!"

"'My eyes'!" I cried, hysterically. "Your bodies." I gasped to the sight.

Spred like webs across their skin was a labyrinth of thick and thin crimson and pale red lines. It hit me.

"Guys, I can see your veins!"

I looked down at hand, but it only weirder. They were shades of blue-green and my hands seemed red raw all over.

I looked at them. "What's with my eyes?"

"They're multi colored!" they chorused.

"Sweet," I said. "I can see things for what they are with them like this."

I blinked again and it became relatively normal again.

"Now your normal."

I looked around. Everything was heightened still. The dark room was defiantly lighter, I could focus on distances easily. I heard the lightest of wind outside and if I focused I heard the twins light and distant heartbeats. I could also feel the cold of the air and the calm of the room.

I sniffed the air gently. A rusty and salty tang hit my nose, the blood. I grabbed it and sniffed it again, I felt a pain in my sinuses,. I put my hands to them, my veins were bulging against against my skin. I felt my canine teeth grow into vampire fangs

I wildly bit the bag and drank. It felt amazing and oddly reminded me of crisps as I drank it.

I finished and pulled away from the empty bag. "God," I said thickly. "That was amazing."

They smiled, "Welcome to immortality." they smirked as I felt normal again. We put the room back to normal bit by bit. I noticed I felt really graceful and stronger. We walked out of the classroom.

I noticed a ring on each twins right hand, as they closed the door. "What's that?" I asked, pointing to the rings.

"Solar rings." they announced proudly.

"It has a 'curse' we found that protects us indefinately from the sun."

"We made you a necklace." Fred smirked. I felt my neck, there was chain there. I looked down. Hanging from the chain was a entwined sun and moon holding a purpling sapphire being held by the center of the sun.

"The diamond is blue at night-"

"-and red during the day-"

"-as it absorbs the suns rays." they chorused.

"Sweet." I breathed.

We ran to Gryffindor tower, which was fast. Our vision wasn't blurred but a humans would've to the intense speed.

In the common room ROn and Hermoine sat drowning in notes. Hermione saw me and leapt up. "Mel!" she cried, shocked.

I looked at the twins, "What's wrong with me!"

"Nothing!" they chorused, defensively.

I conjured up a full length mirror and saw 'what'.

I looked leaner, first, and toned in color and muscle. My clothes comfortably hugged my body to show the new form (obviously veela powers there). My lips looked like gloss was on it (there wasn't). My lashes were thicker and defined and my iris was brilliant green now-which was now starting to fade into a bright sea-green. Around my pupil there was a defined gold ring. And my hair (above all) was brighter and pin straight.

"Oh-my-GODRIC!" I hissed. Looking at my toned ass.

"Sorry-"

"-we should have told you."

"No SHIT!" I cried. "Like-MERLIN-I'm-I'm-I'm..." Words failed me.

"Your fucken hot!" Ron muttered.

I smirked, "Heard that."

"Heard what?" Hermione asked.

"Ron." I replied. "Hermione, could you go get Harry?"

Ron not only was on edge now but also very angry. Harry walked down rubbing his eyes. He then saw me, rubbing his eyes. He then was me, rubbed them harder and started. Eyes widened, jaw dropped.

"Go," I said to Hermione again. "Ginny needs to see too."

Ginny took a bit to come down, when she did she stopped in her tracks. She then did the next instinct like reaction; she whipped out her wand. "No!" Fred cried. He then jumped out, taking the spell. I heard it slice his arm open.

"Fred!" she hissed. 'What the-who is this!"

I sighed and said painfully. "Your sister..."

"Mel...?" she whispered. I nodded as I heard Fred's skin heal.

"How..?" Harry asked. I sighed once more.

"I can explain why I'm creepier than the twins-"

"what-?"

"Be patient Ron."

I took a deep breath, when my sinuses throbbed I heard the mutual gasp. I then slowly opened my mouth to show my fangs. Then my eyes to see their horror.

"Ohmygod!" Hermione gasped. "Your a-a vampire?" I nodded. The twins inhaled behind me.

"Us too." they said, unashamed.

"Ohmygod!" Ron exclaimed. "When'd you change?"

"Recently." the twins responded cautiously.

"How 'recently'?" Ginny asked, on edge.

"Two hours back." Fred confessed.

"Half an hour back." George muttered.

"A couple minutes back." I whispered.

"Bloody hell, Melody!" ROn cried.

I sighed, "I know...and what's worse is that my ancestors powers have heightened to make me look...different."

The twins went on to explain the previous events. "We'll only drink a bag each second Friday.' he reassured Hermione and Ginny.

"To harness control."

"Plus side-"

"-we'll never need to sleep again." At this Hermione's eyes widened. "Bite me!" she said.

"Hermione-" I said.

"-we're not gonna-"

"change you. Besides-"

"-we can't bite to change you." I said.

"We're not like that."

"We'd have to kill you." Fred added.

"So," Ron swallow. "You guys technically died?"

I nodded, "I'm gonna need to tell my dad...then I'll be back to help you out Harry."

I walked to the portrait hole. "Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"To write in peace." I smiled. "Be back soon."

I then took off to the dungeons at a run, hoping this would be sufficient enough for him.

I wrote a quick not telling my dad to meet me at Dumbledore's office and then ran off after knocking on his door. I pulled the hood of my cloak up so Dumbledore could only hear me. Thankfully the headmaster was just getting to entering his office as he stood in front of the giant gargoyle.

"Professor?" I called from the shadows. He turned and I stepped gracefully forward. "Melody?" he asked, focusing his eyes at me. I nodded.

I then heard running up the corridor. My dad, by the sounds of the panting.

"Ah," Dumbledore exclaimed, happily. "What is it Severus?"

I stood still. "Melody?" my dad, too, asked.

I nodded to him, then pointed to the gargoyle. "To your study, Professor."


	9. Tango with Fate and the Devil

**-DICLASIMER:: I OWN NOTHING. ALL FROM J.K. ROWLING**

**EXCEPT MELODY!-**

I stood as they tried to settled.

I took a deep breath. "First," I said, "I need to explain what has happened.

"I have found a flawless way to survive the unforgivable curses."

My dad's eyes widened.

"See, Fred and George Weasley overheard dad muttering about it. And they set off researching." Dumbledore and my dad were intent. "Only vampires could."

I slid the hood off. My dad and Dumbledore gasped. "The Western-Evolved generation?" Dumbledore probed.

I nodded. " 'Heart in your body or placed in there and you live forever' type?"

"Yes." Dumbledore said softly.

"Does..." my dad teetered. "...the Sun still effect you?"

I pulled out the necklace the twins made which was more blue now. "Solar Necklace." I explained. "The twins thought of it." I smiled lightly. I felt distantly proud. "They sadly will use their genius for profit and happiness instead of school."

Dumbledore chuckled, "True."

"How often will you need to quench your thirst?" my dad asked, staring like I was a completely different person. He was losing his grip while Dumbledore kept his cool.

"Every second Friday first, then we'll slowly weed ourselves off." I answered. "It will become less often over the months." I only noticed then how I didn't feel hungry at all; did I have control?

"How long have you been one?" Dumbledore quarried.

I thought about it. "Well, it takes an hour to change." I pondered out loud. "Maybe around thirteen minutes until I came here..."

"Wonderful." Dumbledore praised. "You're very strong willed, Melody...no wonder you're a threat to Voldemort."

I smiled, feeling proud for myself. Then I felt the smile fade. "What about Harry-?"

"Only change him if he asks after really mulling it over."

I sighed, Harry wouldn't knowing those around him would age and die. Then reality struck me.

"Sir..?" I hesitated.

"Yes?"

"How does the trace work, again?"

He chuckled, "I know where you're going with that question. I'll message the Ministry to remove the trace off of you and Mr. and Mr. Weasley."

I smiled, "Thank you, Professor."

He chuckled, "Call me 'Dumbledore' Mel. I know everyone does."

That morning I sprawled myself on a common-room chair facing the east. I kept my head down, looking at the necklace. It slowly became lighter outside and so did the necklace. Then as the sun peaked and hit my face the necklace flashed yellow then a pale red.

I kissed the solar charm, thanking each magically historic person I could think of for not being a pile of ash.

People slowly stirred upstairs. I didn't move, I wanted Gryffindor tower to know that I changed before the rest of the school found out.

Lee, the twins friend, was oddly the first person down. He stopped in his tracks, to stare. "Why, hello." he smiled at me.

"Hi, Lee." I replied.

"Mel?" he asked, shocked. I nodded.

A lot of the guys that followed had a similar reactions.

Until Neville, who walked out with Harry. Neville stopped and muttered to Harry "Who is she?" which Harry then looked over and muttered "Mel." Then Neville responded with a stare and a very squeaky "Holy Merlin!"

I got up. "Harry, mind if I join you for breakfast?"

He laughed. "Not at all, I'll be your personal escort to all of your classes." he announced.

Neville then became oddly brave, "Me too."

I smiled widely.

"Let's go then."

I laced my hands onto their arms and we made our way out of the common room.

We met no-one through the halls, but I knew people were in the Great hall. Sure enough the moment we entered the Hall Lee turned to the twins, 'Look, there she is now." Then there was a wave of silence like a water drop ripple, and everyone turned to stare.

It didn't help that someone (probably Hermione) was playing muggle music. I walked, as gracefully as Fleur, to my seat When the room finally calmed a bit more, I caught a look at the Durmstrangs at Slytherin Table. Shock, awe and they were drooling to boot.

"Even Malfoy can't take his eyes off you." said Harry, who was amused with himself. I felt myself blush as girls around the hall tried to distract the boys around them. I looked up, Draco was the only one still staring, compulsively now.

"So, Mel?" Fred probed. "we're going to put on a little presentation for everyone-"

"What's the catch?"

"Nooo-we'll it's in five seconds..." George tried.

I rolled my eyes. "Lemme guess; I'm the star?"

"Well..." they said.

I sighed. "What am I singing?"

"Whatever plays." they beamed.

I sighed and grabbed Fred's arm "Play it."

Apologize by One Republic, was first, I was mortally frightened. I told myself to sing from my stomach, which I was-because veela's power to entrance comes from singing with the throat-but the guys were still swarming flocking in admiration.

I tried to yell but I couldn't stop, I was being controlled by something.

Cry me a River by Justin TImberlake played next and my body started moving too.

Then something crazy happened, Draco stood on the table at the chorus of the song. I started to feel terrified inside, but kept my face calm, especially as he held my hand and sang with me "Something's are better left unsaid."

Then I realized where the controlling force was radiating from; the music. Music always had a power over veela the way our voices did over others. "OH!" I cried melodically at the bridge, just as the song. My eyes found Draco's slivery ones and I hardly noticed anything else, that people sang at the end or that we ended up dancing together on the table. More music continued but I barely even noticed anything down to the rhythm. I started realizing things about Draco I hadn't seen in his with his hatred and Harry and Ron's, too. Like how beautiful and pleasant his smile was, how kind and handsome his features are when they weren't warped but hate. Also his eyes grew softer as they looked into mine.

I then stopped moving for a moment, "Do a duet with me." I whispered to him.

"I can't sing." he muttered.

"Do you know 'the Phantom of the Opera'?" he nodded. "Then you don't need to."

I focused on the music system, and the song switched off. Then a loud base blared out almost knocking people off their feet, it was followed by the organ which was frightening and powerful-perfect sound for the Phantom.

I pulled away from Draco instantly. The music had less control but I wasn`t battling against it, I was moving with it. None-the-less, I stared at Draco like Christine would the Phantom, entranced but slightly fearful, the way I felt near Draco right now.

I looked away from him to the audience surrounding. "In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came. That voice which calls to me and speaks my name." I felt Draco moving towards me, slowly but lovingly entranced by my voice. "And do I dream again, for now I find, The Phantom of the Opera is there. Inside my mind."

The power in his voice was enchanting and inevitable. "sing once again with me, our strange duet. My power over you grows stronger yet." He was in front of my now, eyes with a power a strong as his voice. I turned away, afraid of him entrancing me even more. "And though you turn from me, to glance behind. The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside your mind."

I looked at him and closed the distance between us. We stood an inch apart. I placed my hand on his cheek. "Those who have seen your face, draw back in fear." I felt my hand fall to his chest were his hand met mine. "I am the mask you wear-"

"It's me they hear." he turned me, holding my hands to hug me from behind sweetly (classic Phantom and Christine embrace) we sung the next bit this way.

The audience sung the chorus part in a trance, just as us.

"In all your fantasies, you always knew. That man and mystery-"

I turned to face him, "Were both in you." Together we sang the ending my voice and my mind rolling in sinful extascy to his encouragement, "Sing my angel-sing for me!"

The music ended after my high note and I stared longingly into his eyes which stared just as passionately back. I then snapped out of the magic of the music as the last note stopped echoing around the hall.

I turned, leapt off the table and ran at a visible jog out of the hall and didn't stop until I was near the dungeons.

_Why did I allow myself to _do _that!_ I shook my head and made my way to potions.


	10. A Leason to Not Soon Forget

**-DICLASIMER:: I OWN NOTHING. ALL FROM J.K. ROWLING**

**EXCEPT MELODY!-**

The next week all that was talked about in the halls was my new 'look' and what happened in the Great Hall with Draco.

Additionally anytime that Draco entered a room I had to pretend he didn't exist or get mocked, rediculed, and stared at. I told Hermione, Harry and the twins that it was the power of the music had over me as a veela (Ron learned in extention as he still wasn't in the same room as Harry, if he could).

Soon it was old news to everyonee but the Slytherin's which was fine by me because they were easily ignorable. Also, now there was an easier distraction thanks to Hagrid's Care of Magical Creatures class. Hagrid, being himself, loved exploring exotic and dangerous creatures. So one day pulled me aside.

"'Ey, Mel?" he called. "Got a mo'?" I looked to the front of the class and he waved a gigantic hand over.

As the rest of the class made their way to the school I clambered to him as graceful as you could over un-even ground. "Wasup Hagrid?" I asked enthusastically.

"Well, see I was checkin' me marks, the other day," he started. "you've outstanding marks in me class." He beemed. "So I, was wo'nderin' if ya'd be keen for some extra credit 'assignment' if yer would, get some house points fer Gryffindor, yeh know?"

I felt all tingly, "Sure, Hagrid! I'd love to!" I felt extactic, _what would I be handling!_ "When and where?"

He chuckled brightly, "I ha'en't e'en 'splained it, Mel-"

"But I _love _handdling animals, and they _love _me!" I complained.

He laughed, "I know," he said. "I'd like you to _present_ a creature for me..."

I felt very confussed, almost dizzy from excitment and missunderstanding what he was trying to say.

"What creature?" I asked, bewildered.

"Well..." he said, in a want-to-change-the-subject-now voice. "I was hopin' ya'd help me present...er...veela to the class.."

I stood there, shocked. "But, Hagrid-I'm only _half _veela-in a sence. It's like having," I dropped my voice dangerously. "_you _as a giant."

He sighed, "I know, but I don't have an veela that are tamed or willing to leave the wild of their home."

I sighed, "Yeah, I'll do it..I'll just need a draught for my mermaid and vampire powers."

"No problem," he said. "I got one from ol' Severus earlier...was hoping we'd do it next class?" I nodded. "That works!"

"Thank you," he cried, giving me a bone crushing hug. "I was needin' someone who could control 'em Slytherin's wit' some Gryffindor sass."

"Oh, no..." I groaned. "Am _I _gonna' have to deal with them!"

He chuckled, "Oh, Merlin, no! Just need some help..." he got an idea. "Hey, per'aps ye could be me assitant professor?" I thought about his spontanuous idea. "Hmmm...I like it, authority over twits that can't listen worth squat and you'll get someone who can speak to them." I smiled. "Brilliant as ever, Hagrid."

The great lug smiled and blushed slightly as he got teary-eyed. "Gosh girl, yer gonna make me cry." I hugged him. "Sorry, but I've got classes."

"Yeah," he said thickly. "Ya run along now and think o' things ter tell the students 'bout veela."

The time between then and the next Care of Magical Creatures class dragged. I got slowly irritated. "I don't know why you're so extatic to go walk Blast-Ended Skrewts again." Hermione said, equally as irritatded. I laughed, they were so clueless.

Finally class wheeled about again. I told Hermione to tell Harry and Ron I wouldn't be at class. She looked overly confussed. But I didn't have time, I ran down to Hagrid's Hut at break-neck speed. I nocked on his door which he opened it quickly, letting me in before anyone saw me.

There wasn't anything special about the hut today but a large Hagrid sized flask on the table. " 'S perfectly safe." he explained. I sighed, "You know I trust him, right?" I didn't feel like saying my dad's name but Hagrid knew. "Yer one o' the few that do. Hurry."

I downed it, I didn't even taste it. Then I felt it starting to work as tingles spead though my body. Then I looked in Hagrid's cracked mirror. My hair was the shinnier, but longer like I'd never cut it. My eyes became silver and my body became tanner and I greater resembled the discription given of my mom. I also greatly resembled a 'surfer girl'. Hagrid then sighed, "Change, quick."

He left to circle around the house and take me out the back way. I took out my clothes from my bag and changed quickly into a tradtional 'Vella Court' Robe. It was a paled green, as though it was worn daily. It had no material at the waist, it swooped from under my breasts into just a thin strip down my belly button (which was very radical to show as a vella) and then waved out dangerously showing too much hip for humans. It then it flowed out from the embroiderly around the hips and ended at the knees. The material at the top was almost choped off from above my bust and was tied behind my neck.

I dropped my solar charm into my cleavage and left my bag behind, but not before tying some grass around my ankel and upper arm (it wouldn't move unless removed by me).

Hagrid brought me into the forest abit, "O'er there," he pointed out into the thicket. " 'ere's a clearnin'." he explained. "Hide in the brush on the fur'er part. I'll play on me flute to signal you out."

I ran as fast as I could towards the clearing. Thankful veela only sweat when they wanted to.

I spotted the high brush Hagrid had discribed and hit behind the tree next to it.

It was a couple minutes of silence before I heard the students making their way to the clearing. "A real treat," Hagrid was saying. "I promise she won' dissapoint."

I sat quietly. Then descided to let the grey ashwinder (more or less a fire snake) that inched by onto my body lay there.

"NOW!" Hagrid roared. "Keep it quiet or you'll upset her, and don't bee fooled by her apperance, she's deadly as she is beautiful." There was a silent pause. Then I heard the wonderful sound of Hagrid's wooden flute. It moved me effortlessly, I walked garcefuly into the clearing with the ashwinder coiling around me. There was a mutual gasp.

"This here!" said Hagrid proudly, removing the flute from his lips. "Is a veela."

The class was at the edge of the clearing, they stared, entranced.

"But," Hermione said. "Aren't you afraid of her controlling you Hagrid!"

I stared at her, "You doubt my loyalty...Hermione Granger." My voice almost like a song out of my own lips.

Everyone was quiet and Hermione let out a paralyized squeek.

"Yes," I announed, melodicly still. "Veela aren't stupid. I am good friends with the centaur of the forest. I know each and every one of you...I wouldn't wish to do such a thing to dear Rubeus, though." I adressed Hermione. "He's a loyal friend who has only asked _this _of me."

"Well," said Hagrid. "It seems you've gathered a friend, who is this around you?"

I lifted up the ashwinder, "This is my new friend, smokey." Hermione raised her hand again. "Yes, he _is _an ashwinder." Her hand stayed up.

"What is your question, then, Hermione Granger?" I asked Hermione

"What is your name?" she asked, sounding as though she were adressing a teacher.

I smiled, "Thank you for asking, my name is Harmony."

Her hand was up again. "Ask away, dear Hermione Granger. You have the floor until another raise their hand."

"Where do you live?" she quarried.

"Here," I said. "The whole of the forest is my home. I won't leave it often though."

"Why?"

"A veela is born immortal, we don't die until our mission is fufilled. My mission is protect this Forest and the grounds form mortal peril and distruction forevermore."

"So you won't die?"

"No," I said, sadly. "I am this forest gaurdian unless I can find a mate to bear a child with."

"Do you have live birth?"

"Yes, I have a whole child, breathing and all. No egg."

"Aren't male veela really rare?"

"Yes," I sighed. "It is common for my kind to go after a human if they cannot deal without a child."

"Do you want a child?"

I sighed, then nodded. "Yes, I want a child...I'm willing to wait forever. If the person whom I am to be with comes forth to my wilderness then I'm saved from this guarding."

Lavender raised her hand, "Yes, Lavender Brown?"

"Won't your child be upset that you left her to do your work?"

I chuckled, "No, veela can choose our future, whichever we choose though determines out death differently. There have been female's who've died with no offspring because they choose to prevent a development in their forest to early and died."

Pavarit raised her hand. "What do you mean by 'prevent a development'?"

I smiled, "Veela are born into the world to protect a speices of creature, animal, beast, plant or forest type."

Neville raised his hand, "I've heard you can speak to all types of animals, is that true?"

I nodded, "Yes, some of us have been confussed as parslemouths because of our mulit lingustics." I chuckled. "I'm surprised no one came looking for me two years back to see if _I _was the 'Heir of Slytherin'."

Harry and Ron shifted nervously on their feet.

Draco's hand went up, I'd dreaded this. "Yes, Draco Malfoy?"

He smirked, "What are you wearing?"

I smiled, as innapropreate as it could be turned it was immortant enough.

"Excellent question." he lookedd confussed as if he were thinking _what the clothes are special?_ I nodded, "The robes I'm wearing _are _siggnificant, can anyone tell me why?"

Harry raised his hand. I chuckled, "Go for it Harry Potter."

"Is it ceremonial?"

I bit my lip, "Well..." Harry looked embarassed. "No, Harry Potter, you got it somewhat right. It's 'proper wear' to our council."

Sevral hands raised at once. But I saw Pavarti and Seamus' hands first.

"Pavarti Patil first, then Seamus Finnigan...If you will?"

"You have a council?"

I nodded, "'Rowan Council' he was one of the male veela's who turned from a gorry death which his coven triumphed but he wished for a child so he was exiled. He went to the North Sea where he met and married a mermaid named Melody-a long story." I saw Hermione stare over at Harry then Ron , who all had the same thought. "Melody and Rowan had a part-mermaid, part-veela offspring and created a place where she could stay. When she left to find a mate years after they made it a council hall after realizing we had to many problems and it would be better. So every year, heads of covens would entrust protection to another for a day and transport themselves on the shore where they'd debate which course of protection is best for their missions if they wish for offspring or not."

Pavarti nodded, eyes wide in wonder.

Seamus then asked his question, "I'm sorry if this is rude. But you said what you're wearing is 'proper wear' I don't see how this is 'proper'?"

I started laughing so much I was almost on the forest floor. "My dear, Seamus Finnigan, _we _have much lower standards." I wiped a perfect tear from my cheek. "It's 'radical' for us to show our belly buttons and upperbody-if female and-well" I gesutured to my private area. "here-to our supiriours or in our coven-we maybe a bit 'forgiving'-unless we are to protect that day. If we're to protect we could very well be stark naked."

Draco's hand reached up, "Why would you be naked?" he said with a sneer.

I smiled, wickedly. "To seduce our prey." His face went very white then slowly a tinge of pink, which made me smile even more. "See we don't eat meat, but we classify humans that we're preventing to sidetrack or missions of salvation our 'prey'."

"But what's the point of being naked to seduce humans if you can just kill them in the open?"

I laughed, "We lure the humans, who _are _always male into the forest. They'll see our silouettes, then we start to lull and enchant them into the dark of the forest." I smiled devilishly.

Hermione's hand shot up; "Is it possible for humans to control veela?"

I laughed, "Unbeleivably, yes."

"How?"

I smiled. "Music...the sound if intoxicating enough for our bodies could take us over."

"Does that happen with half-veela too?"

I felt a lump in my throat, but swallowed it. "Especially in _them_ cus they could have different mixes of blood that could cause them to have a higher sensitivity."

Hermione had her hand up again, "I have a friend who says that she is susseptible to the music more-"

"What is her blood mixture?" I cut in.

"I-I don't know..."

"Find out, if she's an desendant of Melody and Rowan she'll be highly suseptiable, perhaps she'll even sing along with the music." I explained. "But bear in mind we have ways to prevent ourselves from driving others mad-"

"How?" she asked. "Where does the power come from?"

I sighed. Then sung from my diaphram my favourite song from Moulin Rouge; "Will drive you, will drive you,will drive you-MAD! Roooooxanne, you don't have to put on that red light. Walk the streets for money, you don't care if It's wrong or if it is right."

Everyone looked at one another checking if I'd controlled someone; "_That _is my regular singing voice. Our power only controls mindlessly if we don't control the voice itself. Where does vocal control come from when singing?" I asked.

Hermione answered, "From the diaphram?"

"Perciscley...look at my stomach when I sing again-I don't mind staring, I'm used to it-but you'll see it flexing." I then took a deep breath; "Roxanne, you don't have to wear that dress tonight. Roxanne,you don't have to sell your body to the night."

The bell rang distantly in the castle, Hagrid roared. "Class dismissed! One roll of parchment summary on what Harmony told us, today-and; NO, she won't be returning!"

The class slowly filed out off the clearing as a lay on the ground with Hagrid nearby.

"Just for that class, right?" I asked, looking at him.

He nodded, "Great answers there, Mel." he whispered.

"Thank you," I responded, "They're all true."

He smiled, "Ya did great." he then walked off to get my clothes. I lay still on the ground with my new pet smoky curlling around me, the smell of dead leaves calming me slowly.

"Mel?" came a small voice, full of worry. I frozze, someone had lingered behind. I ignored the voice, I right now wasn't me.

Then someone moved forward from the trees, Draco. "Mel?" he asked again. "Oh, please say something."

I sighed, "What do you want Draco?"

He looked me in the eyes. "If your not Melody..." he started. "Then you look _very _like a girl I know up at the school."

I chuckled, "Is she veela too?"

"I think so," he said, unsure. "She does seem like one-a veela, a mean."

I chuckled, "Do you love her?" I skirted slowly.

He blushed.

"I'm just making a speculation from the way you're talking about her."

He smiled, blushing even more. "She's wonderful...I'm not sure I love her, but it feels _that_ way."

I felt myself go rigid, _Draco likes me...HOW DO I HANDLE THIS!_

"What do you think you should do?" I skired. "Tell her?'

He shook his head violently, "No, I'm not as brave as her. She's a gryffindor, they're very outspoken and couragous...I could _never_ be." I felt distantly sad to his words. Then things went very silent, he looked akward.

"You should go," I said, gently. "You need to eat and I have nothing to feed you." I lied.

I got up and ran into the thickest of the forest as my potion wore off. I looked back as was my sight was re-granted.

I looked back, his eyes were very full. He was smiling, hopefully and still had rosy cheeks.

_Draco Malfoy loves me...what do _I _do._


	11. Another Card in my Hand

**-DICLASIMER:: I OWN NOTHING. ALL FROM J.K. ROWLING**

**EXCEPT MELODY!-**

Hermione exploded at me at the end of the day, "WHERE WERE YOU!" she cried. "YOU MISSED THE BEST CLASS EVER!"

I sat down, "What happened?" I asked, and without hesitation she exploded into a long discrpitive story of Care of Magical Creatures class and how cool it was that Hagrid had found a tamed, but wild veela. She paced the common room, geasturing and figgiting. She finally took a deep breath and passed out on the couch "It was, fantastic...where were you...? You missed all the fun."

I smiled weakley, Hagrid had told me when I met him exiting the forest that I could tell them it was really me. I took a breath, "I'm not gonna lie," I told her. "It was me, I was 'Harmony'."

Ron stared in shock. Hermione had a look of triumph on her face. "I had a feeling it was weird that she spoke to us as equals, it's difficult to find veela's that aren't primadonna's."

I smiled. "So now you know...So I'm gonna keep Smokey." I said proudly. _"Come forth, Smokey...they shan't judge."_

Smokey wormed his way forward, Hermione leapt up onto her seat, Ron looked horrified. "Your not gonna keep him in the school are you?" he asked. "I mean it's in _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_...they burn houses down!"

I sighed, "Ron, he's safe." I explained. "I can control him, and train him"

He sighed, still slightly frightened. "Well..fine, I'm not gonna say 'I told you so' when he burns the castle down then...that's Hermiones job."

I smiled. Happy for once, I then went to tell Harry I was the veela from class. I didn't tell him about Draco though. As much as I trusted him, I didn't want to myself so much now.

The months moved quick. Harry battled the Hungarian Horntail wonderfully, and now we were past the Christmas vacation-I didn't go to the Yule Ball, I stayed in the Astronamy Tower singing to the Weird Sisters songs.

I could see how wonderful it looked but as I sat gently in my sorrow I realized I choose this myself. Everyone had asked me, I descided I'd go solo because they only asked me because they thought I was hot. But then last minute I descided not to go, which was for the best-without a date guys would leave theirs to be mine.

Term restarted, Harry pondered his egg for days, he never let it go past the first 5 seconds of mermish to listen to the rest. It then hit me; _I _was the _only one_ who could speak it. I then got up durring this epiphany and bolted to DADA class, which was my old class (I'd moved so fast in my classes I was now an assistant professor offically).

I stayed at the door, "Alastor?" I muttered outside of the door.

"Come in Melody." he called from within. I entered, Mad-Eye doing this had now lost it's apeal and was apart of the normal weirdness of his eye. "What is it?"

"It's about the Tournament, sir-"

"Come here then," he snarrled, before I could say more. "Get to the passage I assigned!" he snapped to the students, beaconing me to his desk at the front of the dark class. I reached him and huddled to him. He placed his left hand on my back, which felt cold to me, but I shook it off. "What is it, dear?" he murrmered.

"It's about the egg," I muttered, then switched over into mermish. _"I understand why no one can translate it. It's 'cus it's in mermish."_

He smiled, "I know," then hissed. "Don't tell Potter, I'll find some mean of telling him indirectly." I nodded in agreement.

The next day I lay in the common room, I wasn't needed for anything in classes for now and I was waiting for the results from my apperation test (yes, I'm the youngest to pertiscipate in it but I'm _that _advanced).

Neville came into the room, and sat down, looking very stressed. "Stupid..." he muttered. "I should've-"

"What is it Neville?" I asked soothingly. He jolted up. "Merlin, Melody...I didn't hear you come in."

I smiled, "You didn't see me when _you _came in smarty."

"Oh..." he said, going a little red. "I'm sorry...my mind's elsewhere...'

I smiled, soflty. "Where is it?"

He smiled tired looking, "Back in Herbology...I got things done early...but I'm sure I messed up on the page I wrote for last nights homework-"

"Neville...Your'e perfect in Herbology," I reasured. "It's nothing you need to worry over"

His face turned redder, "I'm not perfect..." he mumbled.

"Yes you are!" I snapped, then sighed. "Your perfect-perfectly normal..." I currled up, feeling a little uncomfortable now.

"I'm _not_," he said. "'Normal' for a pure-blood-"

"Just because you feel preasured is no excuse, Neville." I muttered.

He looked ashamed, "Oh, don't be that way..." I said. "Your better than me..." I murrmered.

"Than _you_!" he cried in shock. "What's wrong with you!"

I smiled gentley. "I'm _not _normal, or pure-blood...or half-blood...or even a muggle-born for that much."

He said, "But-but...how'd you get in to hogwarts then."

I smirked weakly. "My real dad, he may be a wizard, but my mom was a tri-breed, cus her mom was a hybrid and she married a wizard."

"So..." he treaded carefully. "What was your grandmother a mix of?'

I took a deep breath; "Part mermaid and part veela." He smiled, not at all shocked or fearful. This was new to me.

"There's more," I said. "I'm a vampire too." His eyes widdened a bit.

"That...oddly explains alot." he said, rather calmly.

"You do know that means I thrist for blood, right?" I treaded, myself.

He chuckled, "If you were to kill someone," he said, getting up to sit closer. "You'd have killed somone by now...I have faith in you."

I tossed my head back laughing, "I'm a vampire-the race that drinks blood, I'm veela-the race that mauls and burns loggers and land developers, and I'm a mermaid-the race that drowns sailors. And you aren't afraid of me?"

"No," he chuckled. "I'm afraid of Snape..."

I sighed, then descided on a wim what I was going to do; "My foster father and godfather is Snape." I said. He just stared, "No..." he breathed.

I nodded, "It's true...raised me since birth."

He was quiet. Then smiled, "Well I'm not scared of _you_."

"Why?"

"Because," he bit his lip. "Because you're beautiful."

I sighed, "There's the other problem, everyone only see's the veela in me-"

"Is that why you didn't come to the Yule Ball?"

I nodded, "And I was afraid of the music controlling me..."

He smiled, "It's really magical when you sing and dance, even without trying to control people..." I blushed a bit. "I don't have anything I'm good at."

I wanted to slap him, "Your good at Herbology and that's all by yourself. I'm good at things because of genetics and genetic mutations!"

He laughed, "You know, it's funny...you act as though I belong in Gry-"

"Don't even," I inturupted. "One thing Harmony didn't explain is that veela can see the future of themselves of others...I _know _you're gonna do something heroic that will make even your grandmother proud."

He smiled, "What drink a potion that gives me courage to slap Malfoy across the back of the head?" I couldn't help smiling a bit.

"No," I laughed. "Even better..."

He laughed, "Yeah, right!" It was then I realized how dangerously close we were. Our knees were touching, I wasn't even this close with the twins or Harry.

"I swear," I said. "It'll be totally unexpected. But brilliant." I smiled warmly.

"Okay, so you're beautiful inside _and _out!" he chuckled.

I rolled, my eyes, "Yeah, that's for sure." I said sarcasticlly.

He looked right in my eyes, "No, Mel. I'm serrious. You're a beautiful person inside _and _out." He put his hand on mine, which was on my knee.

Then the craziest thing happened, "Can I kiss you?" he asked, in a whisper.

I stopped, I let it sink in. _He did say 'kiss', right?_ My skin felt electrified. I smiled, "Don't belong in Gryffindor," I said as he moved forward slightly. "Like hell!" I said, laughing a bit.

He kissed my lips, gently and soft as ever. Though not at all clumsily, like I'd imagine kissing him would've been like. He pulled me forward so I wasn't sitting akwardly, he was surprisingly stong for the way he looked.

I then pulled away, "This is not going to turn into a makeout session." I said sternly. "Too fast."

He smiled and blushed a bit. "Okay. Mel, would you go out with me?"

My eyes widdened, and I thought of how comfortable I was with him. "Yes!" I said, then started kissing him again. He smiled against my lips.

I don't know how long we were there embrassed. But my guess was all of class, because for a split second the portrait hole opened, then I heard shuffling and scambling and the door close.

I pulled away, putting my fingers to my lips. "People just came in...to us kissing." I whispered, blushing.

He laughed, "Did they get a good look?"

I shrugged. "Let's go somewhere else before we annoy people from taking up so much space."

He smiled, "Okay...so it _is _a makeout session?"

"Shh!" I hissed giggling at the joke.

God, I hoped I wouldn't be messing with people. Oddly I thought of Draco most when I thought of confussing or hurting someone. This wasn't gonna be easy.


	12. It's Infactuation

**-DICLASIMER:: I OWN NOTHING. ALL FROM J.K. ROWLING**

**EXCEPT MELODY!-**

"No, no, no," I muttered to Neville. I grabbed his hand, which held his wand. "Lossen the grip-there. And-" I pulled away to show with my wand. "Just point outwards and say; _Accio_!"

The book I was suummoning flew forward and I caught it.

I was tutoured Neville, which Hermione said 'is a relief' mainly because me and Neville had become 'discustingly cute' when we're together and mainly I enjoyed helping him unlock his potiental and helping him excell.

"_Accio_!" he said, voice cracking nervously. The pillow he was summoning shot at him and he caught it. "Yes!" he hiss triumphantly.

I smiled kindly. 'Brilliant, Neville." It had taken him all morning and last night to learn and perfect the spell.

He smirked at me, "Do I get something for doing well?" he asked, cheekily.

I rolled my eyes and kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh, come one!" he said, exasperated. "I caan _finally _do this spell properly."

I smiled, I wasn't gonna kiss him, this is how I worked. "Fine!" he said, picking me up and kissing me. As always he took me by surprise. He sat me on the desk holding my waist. I put my hands on his chest as the bell rang, and started to push him off.

"Come-on." I said between kisses.

"Alright.." he said, kissing my cheek.

Okay so Neville and I weren't _always_ 'sickening', just then we were but only because he caught me off guard again.

It wasn't just us that were 'sickening' it was becoming an inter-house competion. There was Neville and I (for some odd reason the twins were calling me 'the Princess of Gryffindor'), then 'the Slytherin Prince'-Draco-and Pansy and Cho and Cedric.

It became casual conversation at the house tables over who was winning 'Most Public Displays of Affection'-currently neck and neck with Gryffindor was Slytherin but they only were becasue Draco and Pansy tried disrobing in the Great Hall while sucking face. Gryffindor was in the lead now though because they found us alseep in the common room, I didn't remember falling asleep there though.

When I entered charms though Harry told me 'the good news'; "Malfoy heard about what you and Neville did this morning-he's fumming!" Harry whispered gleefully before I went to the front of the class. "He can't _stand_ lossing!"

I felt a twang of guilt. I had a stong susspition that Draco was only 'dating' Pansy to make me jealous-which it wasn't, it was making me feel guilty-and his 'out doing us' was a way of him to sway my interest.

Right now I wanted him to stop. I was possitive my veela powers had made him 'fall in love' with me and that I was going to hurt him (though annoying and prat like as he was I didn't want to do).

Not was I hurting him but, in extention, Pansy. Though unpleasent a girl I could tell she thought Draco was the most wonderful human on earth, a feeling that wasn't mutual. She was being used for me and she'll be crushed when this all falls down on her.

I looked over at Draco, he turned away.

That was always my clue; he never stoped looking at me. At this I finally made my way to Flitwick, I could now because I wasn't a student anymore. Technically I was a teacher's apprentice and side tutour. Right now was trying to divide my life into thirds; classes, tutouring with the last thrity-three being deticated to making sure Harry didn't die durring the Triwizard Tournament.

Harry still hadn't fully riddled out the egg yet and he was suspecting my dad for putting his name in the Goblet.

At the end of class I gave Neville a silent que telling him I wouldn' t meet up with him and then pulled Harry back into a classroom next to charms class.

"You need to look for a plant." I explained to him slowly. "There's one that can help you breathe underwater...you have a _week _Harry."

It was five days from the second task that the prefect feel of life started colapsing around me.

That day started off so wonderful; unicorn foals in Care of Magical Creatures. They we very stong for their age too.

As I stood petting the female she asked me to climb onto her back for a ride, so I did. Then the Slyhterin's gave a loud roar of disapproval.

"She allowed me to!" I cried back. At that moment prefection tail eneded.

I left class to wander the forest. I heard centaurs galloping along between the trees which made me snile to know that they didn't have human problems.

I felt relaxed this close to nature in motion. After wandering for so long I descided to go back up to the castle.

I was on the edge of the forest that I heard loud voices. They were almost screaming at one another, so loudly the whole grounds might have heard.

I inched forward, "-I _love _her!"

"_YOU ONLY LOVE WHAT YOU SEE!" _It was Draco, yelling hoarsely at Neville. "If she hadn't echanted you so much you'd _never _have had _this _much confidence."

"No-" his voice was snapping. "Sh-she loves m-"

"Oh so you guys are saying 'I love you' to each other?" he asked mocking. I felt a lump in my throat; we hadn't even once.

Neville was quiet. Draco's vocie cracked as he spoke agaain; "She doesn't _love _you-she only thinks she does..." his vocie was barely a hoarse whisper now. "She only sees you as a friend-this..." he sighed solmnly-_he was sorry! _"She'd only infactuated with you."

Neville snapped at this, "You _dolt_, you think that we _care_ about this stupid compitition-!"

"This isn't _about _the damn compition!" he roared. "I'm trying to help-you can't be in the dark..." he then whispered. "Is it because she's a veela?"

Neville barely cried, "She's not-!"

"Oh yes," Draco cut in. "She _is_; she's ahead intellectually, blond, natural beauty aand voice that are enchanting and intoxicating, and she can talk to animals..."

Neville was silent again.

"You can't be _that_ echanted by her not to-"

"I LOVE HER!" he bellowed at him.

"She's controlling you-"

"Is that what you think!" he spat.

I walked forward to them and they both became silent at the sight of me, Neville's eyes found the ground angry and ashamed. Draco looked equally ashamed but looked more stone faced, and his pained eyes had a grip on mine.

Both opened thier mouths to speak at once.

"No!" I cut in. "I'm sorry but Neville...you and I are going to...'take a break' until I can figure this out. And you-" I rounded on Draco, his eyes pentitrated guilt into my heart that Neville's never reached the depth of. "STOP THINKING YOU KNOW ME! AND STOP STARING AT ME!" I felt like crying now at the pain in his eyes.

With that I ran to my dormitory to re-think everything from my first steps into this school up to me yelling at Draco just now. I'd never seen such pain that _I _caused ever. I turned over and cried myself to sleep.


	13. A Weird Dawning

**-DICLASIMER:: I OWN NOTHING. ALL FROM J.K. ROWLING**

**EXCEPT MELODY!-**

The day of the task drew near, I sat with the twins the night before. Fred held my freezing cold hands with, his trying to warm them, as we sat in the Gryffindor Common Room.

I had told the twins what happened and we were back to discussing it at length. Seeing as Harry was stressed enough without my problems and every time I'd try to tell Hermione, Ron or Ginny they'd be stressing over homework or Harry too much to focus.

Draco hadn't spoken to me, but every time I saw him now he looked over tired and as if he sunk into a depression.

It wasn't his response that was scaring me though, it was Neville's. I was as if it hadn't happened at all. And he was starting to show symptoms of a veela enchantment; following me around like a lost puppy, talking about me to anyone who'd listen, staring at me endlessly, and always looking distant with clouded eyes whenever he wasn't.

"I've thought it over repeatedly," I explained to the two of them. "That day I sung in the Great Hall he completely changed overnight. I'm trying to explain what I might have done to him but I'm afraid whatever might have enchanted him has taken it too far...I just hope it's not me" I whispered.

George smiled reassuringly, "We could just slip him a love potion remedy...it should-"

"No," I said simply. "Veela magic is stronger, he'd have to see me singing for another without my magic for it to snap out...but it will hurt him for a while." I sighed sadly.

"We're sorry-"

"-we had you sing."

I hugged them, "It's my fault, my voice left control-I should've known better."

We could've stayed forever in that hug, but Fred let his hand stray to my butt-again.

"Fred, stop ruining moments!" I growled at him, jumping back. They both laughed, I rolled my eyes and couldn't help smile along with them.

It was oddly quiet again.

"So..." Fred asked. 'Who are you going to sing to?"

"Well it's obvious," George replied. "Us or Malfoy."

My eyes widened, "Not him!" I snapped. "Besides Pansy will kill me."

"No she won't." they chorused.

"Haven't you heard?" Fred asked. I shrugged.

"Draco broke it off with Pansy the day he was yelling at Neville."

"What!"

"Why do you think she was crying during classes?"

I sat there, stunned. My mind rolling and gaining momentum.

Silence ensued, which Fred tried to break, again. 'Are you okay?"

I nodded, "Back soon."

I then ran for it to the Slytherin Common room, thankfully someone was entering the opening in the wall that was it's entrance when I arrived.

"Oi!" I cried. It was Blaise Zambini-my second cousin according to my dad-who stared at me in amusement and shock.

"What do you want?" he sneered.

"I need to talk to Draco."

He smirked, "Wait one moment." then entered the room. The wall closed behind him. For a few moment I thought he was joking was laughing on the other side, not even bothering to tell Draco I was there.

I was going to leave when the wall openeed again.

Draco was there, thankfully without Blaise. His eyes were wide in disbelief and he had some color in his cheeks. But he was smiling at me, grateful that I was there

For a moment we stood in silence staring at each other. Then he spoke, "Would you like to go for a walk?"

I nodded, I had planned a thousand things to say to him as I sat only minutes ago in the common room but they all dissolved from my mind when I saw him. It was a weird experience for me.

He was smiling at me as we walked up to the Entrance Hall, then he stopped realizing something. "I'm sorry I caused confusion and pain-"

"What makes you think I'm in pain?" I asked, furiously.

"Because I know you," he said gently, as if he were trying to sooth me with his words, which was working. "I know you oddly hate it when you think you're hurting people." he then whispered even gentler still. "Even if it's me."

I sighed, "How is it like you can read my mind?"

He shrugged, "How is it you can read my eyes?" he chuckled.

My face turned a little pink, "Don't you find it weird?" I asked.

"No," he said, smiling. "I think it means we're supposed to be more than what every typical Gryffindor and Slytherin relationship of hating one-another."

"Like friends?"

"Well that depends.." he teetered. "Do you think we connect like friends do or that we connect like lovers do?"

I shrugged, "I don't even know it I've connected with you."

"Would you be here if you hadn't?" he pointed out.

"I had a hundred questions to ask you." I tried explaining.

"Like...?" he poked.

"Like;" I said, exasperated. "How did you figure out that Neville is only enchanted by me when I didn't even know?"

He smiled, "Ah...well..." We sat down in the courtyard. "Well, I talked to 'Harmony' in the forest I was embarrassed when I told her that I thought I loved you. Then as I thought over the lesson I realized how much 'she' left out about how veela could enchant, what an enchanted person looked like or acted like...and it took me until the next class to realize that 'Harmony' was you." he smiled, blushing slightly. "Then I knew I needed to see if I was being enchanted. I looked up everything I could find without being suspicious and found out the signs; lost puppy likeness," I stared, shocked. "Twenty-four, seven thinking of you," my eyes widened.

"The list goes on," he continued. "It didn't sound like I wasn't aware of things though because I had enough sense to look up if I was...and when I tried to see if it was Neville after him showing constant signs. Then you heard him being deranged and it fell apart."

I stared at him in the moon light for a few moments.

"Do you understand now?"

I nodded, "So you do love me?" I asked, feeling weird tingling sensation everywhere.

He blushed again, "I suppose I do..." he said, looking meaningfully into my eyes. "What about you?"

I sighed, "I feel like I should hate you...but I can't being myself to speak badly of you...it's hurt since you almost killed me..."

"I-" he looked shocked. "I'd never -"

"I know..." I put my hand on his. "But I remember the beginning of this year, when I hurt so much, without you trying." I took a breath, getting ready to explain.

"When you hurt me the first time you heard me sing..." I smiled in irony. "In this courtyard actually." I looked into his eyes again which we're amused, sad and sorry all at once. "It's not a bad thing but it's what made me hurt so bad I wanted to die...especially when I tried to make you feel the same amount of pain with childish names."

I sighed, he put his finger under my chin, bringing up my face so I could look at him. "I've tried so hard not to hurt you since then," he smiled weakly. "I've been watching you so intently, trying to figure you out so I could apologize and start over with you."

I felt like crying, "You could start with a hug..." I choked lightly.

He smiled, "I figured you loved them." He wrapped his arms around me, even though I hadn't drank blood in a while the slight sinus pain subdued with his warm arms around me, holding my head to his chest. I heard his heart, it was a faint but lovely sound that made me smile.

He rested his cheek on my head. I felt so comfortable here with him. "I think I love you, too." I blurted. Then looked up blushing.

He looked down at me, "I've been waiting for you to say that for months." he chuckled. "Well, that throws 'starting over' out the window." I laughed softly.

Reality of our situation stuck me, "How are we going to keep this quiet? I mean my dad will be thrilled, and you're parents will when they find out who my dad is but-"

He chuckled again. "Do all veela talk non-stop?"

I shrugged, "I don't know many..."

"Hold up!" he said, getting up. "Nothing until the end of our first date." he smiled at his idea, "I don't want to screw up and make a 'what could have been'."

I smiled, "Isn't that pointless with the early 'think I love you's?"

He shrugged, "I don't want us to be typical..."

I laughed, "Your a Slytherin, and I'm a Gryffinfdor...how 'typical' is that?"

We laughed and talked the night away, thankfully waking no one in our midst.

I smiled, "I got my slice of perfect back." I muttered, while I lay in his arms, feeling like I was doing something right, that would cause a great change in the school and world. It was an amazing feeling as the sun hit us.

He chuckled.

"What?" I asked.

"It's a new dawn," he explained. "The sun's back and we're going against the grain to _make _a new dawn."

I couldn't help laughing as golden as the sun shining on us. Yes, this was _perfect_.


	14. Pen Pals

**-DICLASIMER:: I OWN NOTHING. ALL FROM J.K. ROWLING**

**EXCEPT MELODY!-**

There was no way I believed Harry could've surrvived without Gillyweed in the second task.

I sat at the waters edge listening to Mer-chiefainess Murcus speaking with Dumbledore. "He was wonderful, very humble and heroic." she explained to help with the final scoring. "He was determined all got back on land within the set time limit."

I ran over to the tent and hugged Harry, whooping the whole way.

"Why are you so excited?" he asked with a laugh through my hug. "I'm in thrid place."

"I would have a little more faith, Harry." I chuckled. "I _can _speak mermish, so if I'm right you're gonna owe me a Butterbeer at Hogsmean."

"Deal," he smirked, shaking on it.

We listened to the points, the moment Bagman anounced "Fourty-five points" I lept up and whooped, "YES!" and danced around.

"You, Harry James Potter, owe me!" I laughed hugging him.

Up in the common room, only hours later excitment started to die out. Minus the twins who were yelling themselves hoarse, "POTTER TIED!"

Suddenly an owl swooped into the common room and dropped a note, then dived bombed out again like it had delivered a live bomb. I leapt over the sofa to grab it, being currious over the contents. It was a good thing too, because it was addressed to me.

"Mine!" I called out to the equally as currious surounding me and the letter.

Harry and Ron looked over from their spot but it was Hermione who got up curriously. "Who is it from?" she probed.

I shrugged, I'd never seen the writing before. I opened it carefully. Then snapped a look at the signature at the bottom. I felt my eyes widen, _No, _then I closed it again before Hermione saw it.

"My dad," I lied in a whisper.

"In response to you being a vampire?" she asked. "A little slow-"

"He's in Australlia." I lied again.

"Oh," Hermione responded.

"Ummm..." I said nevrously. "I'm gonna go up and write back to him."

"See ya' later then."

"See you."

I ran up the stairs into my dormitory. My heart was pounding and my ears were ringing. I closed the door and sat on my bed. _What did he have to say?_

I opened it up with baited breath;

_Dear Melody, _

_ I really hope you weren't thinking about Harry's win in my face-because I'm now secretly supporting him._

_ I also wanted to ask you if you'd like to have our first date this Hogsmean weekend? Because last night does not count._

_ We don't need to stay down in Hogsmean. I'd rather stay at the castle-less people. But it's all up to you._

_ I'm dying for a response so please don't leave me waiting. _

_ Your Pen Pal,_

_ Draco_

I smiled, even in writing I could see his eyes lighting up and him laughing to himself as he wrote.

I took out some ink and a quill;

_Dear Slytherin Prince,_

_ For future referance; pen pals don't use real names. And I'll rub it in your face in person._

_ I'd like to stay in the castle too. We'll hide in the Chamber of Secrets, no one looks there._

_ I'll bring you back to life if you die. Veela can do it...I think._

_ Yours,_

_ Griffindor Serpent_

_ P.S. Names are just for now, I'll adapt them later._

I folded the letter. Then adressed it to him.

I then bolted to the boys dorm next door and grabbed Ron's owl Pig.

"Listening," I said to him. "Deliver my letters _quietly _and you get a mouse and handfull of Owl Nuts each time."

The tiny owl hooted happily, "Nothing stupid, I swear." he promised, ripping my finger affectionatley.

"Good." And with the note tied to his ankle he flew off.

I went back downstairs.

"That was fast." said Hermione.

I shrugged, "I just can't respond to it lightly right now."

"So he freaked out?" Ron asked.

"No," I said. "He was so confussed it was practically in code. It made no sence what so ever. It was basically like giving a quill to a toddler-that was the responce I recived."

"He's freaking out then." Hermione said.

I nodded, I didn't like lying to them but they'd understand later why I do what I do. I can't exactly say "Oh, by the way, that was Draco-we're dating and also my dad is Snape." It would bring 1000 questions I didn't want to answer now.

Harry and Ron played Exploding Snap as me and Hermione watched. It took two games before there was an excentric rapping on the glass outside the common room window.

"Oh," said Ron, confussed. "It's Pig."

I looked at the owl, which swooped in, avoiding Ron entirelly and landing on my lap. The three looked at me, completley boggled.

I smiled nervously, "I had to send him to my pen pal." I explained.

Hermione started laughing, "Cute, do they go to this school?"

I shrugged, "Seems like it-"

"What!" Harry cried. "You don't know who you're writing to?"

I bit my lip, "I only talk to him through letters...I only remember him as a kid." I lied. "I wouldn't know him to see him now."

"You mean you could be writing to Goyle for all you know!" Ron hissed.

"Shhhhh!" I hissed back. "I don't _know_, but I'm hoping to soon."

"Write him back and ask him." Hermione said, pointing to the letter Pig still had.

I grabbed the letter and bit my lip. I didn't want them reading it with me, just incase there was some revealing details.

I backing into the twins corner and tore it open. His letter was in emerald ink and shimmered in the light.

I brought it close and read to myself;

_Dear Water Princess,_

_ Thought I'd give us less obvious names. And if you rub too much it might chafe. _(I snorted at this)_-yes I know you're laughing at that._

_ I don't really have any places in mind, the best place to lay low would be in the Chamber like you said -if you can speak parsletounge-or somewhere in Hogmean._

_ I'd HOPE you'd save me if I was dying, there's a lot I want to show you and things I want to learn about you. (Sorry if that was cheesy)_

_ Lotsa Gouda,_

_ Dragon Prince_

_ P.S. The owl you sent was silently crazy. Is it okay?_

I ruffled Pig's feathers and kissed his head. "Good job, Pig. Just calm down." I told him.

He hooted, "Sorry, I was nervous."

I pulled out some owl nuts from Ron's bag and gave them to him. "Just breathe a little slower or you'll keel over buddy."

I wrote him back quickly;

_Dear Dragon Prince,_

_ I love the names, obvious if you know us both well enough. But they're good. And you're right I did laugh a lot at that-I have a dirty mind._

_ We could go down to Hogsmean, just sneak from our friends and meet up. Yes, I can speak parseltounge. It was weird in our thrid year, I thought I was causing the attacks._

_ I would save anyone who deserves to be saved. You wouldn't need to be saved if we get serious enough-I'll explain myself later on._

_ Hopefully,_

_ Water Princess_

I tied it to Pig again and set him off.

In his letter he agreed to Hogsmean. The next years we're going to be more complex now that he was involved in them.


	15. The summer I was Taught

**-DICLASIMER:: I OWN NOTHING. ALL FROM J.K. ROWLING**

**EXCEPT MELODY!-**

I had thought of every possible way of things going wrong for the rest of my fourth year, but only half of my suspissions came true.

My suspisson that people would find out about Draco and me was only half-right. Fred and George had akwardly caught me and him kissing once and they felt the need to tell Ginny at least, who swore to keep quiet about it. They obviously riddled out that Draco was my 'Dragon Prince', and the twins would poke fun at it in code so I'd be furrious and everyone surrounding me confussed.

I was also right about Mad-Eye hidding things and seeming very twisted and different from what my dad had told me about him. Turns out he _was _a death eater, Barty Crouch Jr even.

My feeling that someone was going to die in the Final Task was true too. It chilled me to think of it still. Just Cedric's wide staring eyes, frightened and lifeless. The screams in the memory were defening too. Blood-curtling shrieks that made you want to cry or wet yourself in fear.

What bothered me most was Voldemort's return. It ment I _was _that much closer to facing death and that cold, darkened creature.

It was finally the last day of school, after what felt like a life time of it dragging on. I pulled myself out of bed that morning feeling my heart sink slightly. I wouldn't be taking the train, again. So I'd have to fake being on really early or really late.

I crawled out of my bed, a grabbed my trunk to bring it back down to my dad's office. Once I gathered everything I wrote Hermione a quick note; _Gone already, write to you over the summer-Mel._ Then placed it in her hand before I dragged my belongings downstairs.

I took a deep breath on the bottom step, _who to say a goodbye to for real_.

A cough inturupted my thoughts. I froze solid, then turned. It was Fred.

"Where are you off to so early?" he asked, stuborrnly.

I dragged my trunk towards the portrait, "I don't take the train," I said. "Obviously."

He smiled, "We had a feeling..." he said. "Aren't you at least gonna say 'see you next year'?" he teased.

I smiled hopefully, "I wasn't expecting anyone." I responded. "I wanted to bring this down without a person in sight and take the Floo Network home."

"Your dad," he said. "He's a wizard, right?"

I nodded.

"He's Snape isn't he?" he asked quietly.

My eyes widdened in fear and supprise, "H-ho-how'd-"

"When he was muttering to himself about resisting unforgivable curses he spoke of you under his breath," he smiled, kindly. "We took a stab at you being his daughter."

I took a breath, "He's my godfather but he adopted me when my parent's died," I admited shakingly. "I wasn't wanting people to know about it because he has to play hard ball for his students-"

"Yeah, why is he like that?" he asked.

I smiled, "He's had a crappy life before me and he did somethings he wasn't too proud of." I explained. "He tries to make people excell that way; figures if you try to factor out emotions or distracting thoughts work is a snap."

He smiled, then shuffled his shoes, "You know I ment it when I said you're like my sister?"

I smiled, "I know." I dropped my bags and ran to hug him. "Promise you'll write?"

I heard him laugh throatily, "Every chance I get."

When we broke the hug, he was wipping away a tear. "This is what happens when I don't ruin your moments." he chuckled.

I smiled. "I've got to go." I said, pointing to the rising sun.

He nodded, "I'll tell George only what happend-minus me crying." he said chuckling.

"See you next year." I said over my shoulder, dragging the trunk and bags out of the portrait hole. He smiled warmly, waving me off.

Once the portrait closed I turned around and almost killed who'd been behind me and scared my senceless. I had growlled then stop mid-growl; "Sorry, Draco!" I blushed feircely.

"Did you _growl _at me?" he asked, shocked.

I nodded timdly, biting my lip.

"Nah, that was cute." he said, smiling. He hugged me tightly and kissed my forehead.

He took my bag before I could protest and waved his wand so my trunk would levitate behind us. "Why are you up so early?"

"My dad's taking me home." I explained. "He's sorta' always brought me to and from home throught the Floo Network."

He smiled, "Can I meet him?"

I sighed, bitting my lip. "Sure...you kinda' already know him, just not as my dad."

"Is he your _real _father?" he asked, slowly.

I shook my head, "My godfather, but he adopted me at such a young age that he is as good as my birth father."

"Who is he?"

I bit my lip. "You'll see him." I reasured him. I started bracing myself for whatever was going to happen between my dad-who doesn't know who I'm dating-and Draco.

"Are you going _right _home with him?" he asked, just as nervous as me.

I nodded, "If he's awake." I replied smirking to myself.

He kept quiet the rest of the way, breaking into a light sweat. I lead him past the Great Hall to the dungeons, which left him falter a moment, confussed. "Umm...what are-?"

"You'll understand soon."

We finally got to my dad's office and knocked on the door. I gulped, holding my breath, along with Draco.

"Enter." he called in a tired tone.

I opened the door, and walked in. Draco hesitated a moment then after scaning the room reparedly stepped in. I closed the door behind him and he jumped and started looking around again, expecting somone other than 'Professor Snape' to be there.

My dad stared, stock still and quiet. "Uhh...Mel..?"

"Umm..."

He looked at me, I could almost see the smoke from him trying to understand.

I took a breath, "Daddy, you know Draco-" I said, nervously, waiting for both reactions. "He's my boyfriend."

They both gasped then stared at each other like they'd never seen eaach other before.

It was Draco who broke the akward gaping; "So your Mel's father?"

My dad nodded, still in a bit of shock. "Your," he sneered slightly. "'The Dragon Prince'?"

Draco's face turned pink, "You told _him_!" he hissed.

"I wasn't gonna' tell him it was you durring school," I explained. "Things would've gotten loopy."

My dad snapped into his regular state finally. "Well, Draco, it was very kind of you to see Melody off." he then turned to me. "Make the goodbye swift, please."

My dad grabbed my no longer floating trunk and headed into the fireplace, flicking the Floor powder in quick and crying with a mouthful of ash.

I smiled at Draco's dazed expression, "This is me going now." I hugged him.

He broke the hug to kiss me. His lips were always warm. I pulled away and melted into his arms when I looked into his eyes, which were like pools of silver trying to melt my insides.

I kissed him again. We both we're warm and were practically melting in one anothers arms. But this was normal, for us at least.

He pulled away this time, "Mel," he murmered in my ear. "Your dad's waiting."

"I don't want to." I moaned into his chest, hugging him tightly. "Promise you'll write?"

He kissed the top of my head, "Daily, love." he then whispered. "I love you."

I melted, "I love you, too."

I then cast some powder and with a backwards glance crawled into the fire. For the first time, traveling this way didn't make me so dizzy.

For the first week of Summer I felt tired. I finished all my marking, work, etc. in about a full twenty-four hours-all of which I spent awake.

Disapearences were happening too, cropping up everwhere. The Ministry was brushing it off as only 'disapearences' but my dad would continuously tell me, "It's him; the Dark Lord."

My dad was a wreak though; running from home-to check on me, to the Order House, back to Hogwarts, and to Voldemort-which my dad still hadn't explained why yet.

On top of this all the Ministry was consipiring against Dumbledore and Harry (Harry didn't know being at Number Four). Dad and I were furious; "Just making their own problems!" my dad would fume over the Evening Prophet.

It wasn't until a week until the next week durring breakfast that something dawned on me.

"Dad?" I asked, timidly, unsure of his response to my question.

"Yes..." he asked distantly, reading a letter from Dumbledore.

"Could you-possibly-tell me the rest of what happened to my parents?" I blurted, then bit my tounge instantly wanting to take back the question.

My dad became still, he looked up puzzled. Then smiled, sheepish, "I forgot that I promissed to tell you the rest over the summer..."

He took a deep breath like he did when he started the story the first time, "Well, your mother..." he sighed. "Well Stellaluna disapeared-and is assumed faded or killed-leaving Sabrina to live with her father. He was always looking for ways to provide, so he left her to the wilderness of the Dark Forest." I gasped. "The satyrs found her and raised her as their own-having a good conection with veela." he smiled.

"When it came time though she got her Hogwarts letter and came up to the school to learn the wizards and witches way." he sighed. "I did know your mother, but so did another Slytherin who was a protegy, an absolute genius-not unlike yourself." He swelled proudly at me. "This young boy was Xavier Gaunt. His story is just as important to you identity as your mothers whole story was...now," my dad pressed like he was lecturing me. "I'm going to go from the highest point on your father's side of the tree and work the way down to him. No interuptions"

I nodded.

"Well, it started as far back-that i know-as Salazar Slytherin. The tree downward is unclear even where the name changes, until we reach the Gaunts.

"Marvolo, he was as cruel as any Slytherin, even to his daughter-who he treated like dirt for showing respect to muggles." he sighted, sadly. "But she married a Tom Riddle-oh yes, it gets better from there-and she died giving birth to her abandoned child."

I gasped.

"Her son became the Dark Lord-few know his origins..." he took a deep breath, closing his eyes like he was trying to figure out what to say next. "Her brother, Morfin was thrown in Azkaban for harming Tom with magic and Marvolo died in Azkaban for trying to harm the wizards taking Morfin away. When Morfin returned, he cleaned himself up and married an unknown witch-who gave birth to Morfin Gaunt."

I stared, "The Dark Lord is my second cousin!"

My dad nodded, slightly.

"Your father, Xavier, came to Hogwarts a year earlier than your mother, but fell for her charm as evryone else did-even me." he smiled softly. "But they-against all odds-got married. It wasn't long before your mother was pregnant with you...it was then Dumbledore came to your parents warning them of what came of the Gaunts that crossed Voldemort.

"In Voldemort's sixth year he got your grandfather back into Azkban, thinking he finally removed his last threat before he could asume power of the world. Your mother and father instantly feared for your life and theirs. It wasn't until after their death that I was told the plan they formed with Dumbledore.

"They planned to have you without anyone knowing except those they exclusively trusted and wished to take care of you. They only told two people, myself, and your mothers aliby. See your mother and her closest friend (of the time) descided they'd 'steak out' at houses of those in the Order. Her friend, Narcissia, had a child about a few months before you. So she descided that it'd be more prune to tell Sabrina to leave you with me." my dad smiled, his eyes watering proudly.

"So, somewhere along the line-closer to your birth-the Dark Lord found out who your parents were and comanded his right hand witch, Bellatrix Lestrange, to kill your parents around the same time he set off to kill the Potters." I gasped, and he nodded solemnly. "So, around twenty four hours after Voldemort's downfall your mother came by my house begging for me to take her in. I sent for Xavier and Narcissia who arived swiftly and the four of us brought you into the world."

He stopped suddenly, then took a sharp intake of breath trying to halt tears. "I thought your parents were being crazy or that Voldemort had taken them over-they started acting so suddenly as if you were a squib beacuse you were so serene in her arms. The moment they appparated away, leaving you with me though I had a sharp sence of reality. They were acting painfully to protect you..." he sniffed, his eyes had become blood-shot and watery. "You burnt my arm when you noticed your parents had left. So, I left you with Narcissa 'to get food' for you and ran to Dumbledore. He explained everything to me, and told me that they must now be d-dead."

He took a deep breath, I wipped my eyes on the back of my hand. He pressed on, "He told me everything, and that it must have been Bellatrix who waited for them at their home...she succedeed and was taken to Azkaban, but for the use of the Toruture Curse on the Longbottoms..."

Silence followed for a moment. I stared, crying into my cornflakes.

He finally pulled himself together, "So, then Dumbledore told me that it's crucial as ever that we pretend to hate Harry-I thought no, big deal, Voldemort might not come back. When he almost did though in your first year I knew it'd be alot to tell you so I'd just let you go on-besides you have enough lies to tell. And you being in Gryffindor-I thought you'd go into Slytherin like alll your ancestors before you-so I knew you couldn't do this all-"

My dad had started rambling, "Dad, it's fine. I understand now...when do you want me to join Voldemort fakingly?"

He stopped, staring at me, mouth opening and closing like a weird fish. "I-I..." he suddently snapped out. "Not yet...I want you to wait a couple months, maybe until you enter your sixth year at the latest. I'll say you're a spy for me on Harry to make 'friends with him' and all."

I smiled widely, then my face fell. "They'll figure me out," I said slowly, thinking of my vision I had before I was a vampire. "But they won't tell me that they've uncovered who I am...then-then Bellatrix will 'finish what she started'."

My dad stared, "But you won't die." he said rather firmly.

I nodded to myself. We became very silent again and my dad returned to his letter from Dumbledore as if nothing happened. I opened the Prophet to focus on another thing.

It was only when I saw a little clipping about Harry ploting againt the Minsitry that I spoke up. "I think I should go live in the House of the Order."

My dad looked up, thinking about it.

"It'd be safer from now until school," I explained, trying to convice him. "Also less tiresome for you if you know I'm safe tewnty-four seven."

He smiled, "It wouldn't hurt, I'll inform Dumbedore of this and have them send for you tommorrow." he got up, folding the letter.

"Where are you going?" I asked as he grabbed his traveling cloak.

"I'm off to the Dark Lord." he smiled lightly. "I need to convice him I'm on his side somehow." And with a flip of his cloak on the step outside he was gone.


	16. The Black House

**-DICLASIMER:: I OWN NOTHING. ALL FROM J.K. ROWLING**

**EXCEPT MELODY!-**

Living in the Order House was the weirdest, it was the House of Black; Siruis' House. He hated it with a passion, mainly beacuse it was now his prision.

Harry was due here soon as possible, until that I was to keep Siruis company. Hermione and Ron would always be talking about Harry with Ginny and what to do. While the twins we're locked in their room trying to work their buissness; Weasley Wizard Weezes.

I never slept too. I couldn't but I also didn't want to. I'd just sit up in Buckbeak's room stroking his feathers absent mindedly as I wrote or read Draco's letters. Otherwize I'd be cleaning the House with Molly (who insited I call her that now that I wouldn't age). I was as good as in the Order now, because my father and Dumbedore allowed it but it made Ron fume "How come you can't tell us!" he'd cry trying to coax some answers out of me.

"Because," I'd say. "I promised your mother I wouldn't and even though I can't die I would like her to find a way to kill me." To which Hermione would giggle then avert her eyes from Ron's death stare.

One morning, about a week into my stay I was sitting in Buckbeak's room in the middle of the night when the weirdest thing occured, Siruis entered the room.

He slumped on the otherside of Buckbeak and lay there. He was quiet and deathly still. I asummed stillness, frightened over how I should respond. I then cleared my throat, he jumped suddenly.

"S-sorry," he stammered. "I had no idea anyone was in here. I-"

"Trying to escape without really trying?" I asked, casually cutting him off.

He sighed, "Yes."

I smiled and looked over at him. "We're one in the same, your trying to escape your past, I'm trying my best to aviod my future."

He smirked, "Yeah, most veela's do." his face fell slightly. "But your mother was determined to go through, with what she had to do."

He turned his head to a slant looking at me, "She said once that her only reason for living was to bless the world with a child. I thought she just wanted to be a mother.." he sighed. "I only reaslized when it was too late that it was her mission as a veela."

I smiled lightly. "You knew her?"

He nodded, "She was very beautiful, but she feel for your Slytherin father-"

"I have nothing against Slytherin's," I cut. "They are useful when they want to-"

"I'm saying nothing against those _you_ may know." he defened quickly. "_I _haven't known the best of them in _my _day that's all." he smirked rougishly. "So I hear you're dating Draco Malfoy-"

"I-"

"Don't worry." he assured me as my face redened. 'Your dad boasted rather proudly...yes I know that Severus is your godfather too. I won't tell...I've kept many secrets in my day too."

"Another simularity we have." I admited, smirking. "I've kept more things from those I should be sharing with for their own sanity, they'd see me differently as 'Snapes daughter' or 'Dracos girlfriend' and thinking I'm off my rocker for being near either...given their track records."

He smirked, then patted my back. "Neither aren't off their rocker, espically if you can keep them under controll, so thats a bonus. Just when you're ready for them to know, then let them."

I nodded, "That's my plan."

For the next couple of day's drama bit us all in the ass. Harry was to attend a hearing for defending himself-and Dudley-from demontor's. Everyone was either fuming and on edge even after Harry's arival.

None of the adults seemed to be sleeping and I oddly had become an acuaintiance with Kreatcher. While sitting in the kitchen well into the morning while responding to Draco's letter, he appeared and cursed at me in ancient House-Elf.

To which I responded in the dilect "That was rather rude and I wish you'd take back."

He then dropped his broom that he was holding and bowed down before me crying in engilsh "A veela-in the House of Kreatcher's Mistress!" and attemted to kiss my feet. "Kreatcher is sorry, miss Veela miss."

I pulled him up, "Onto your feet," I hissed. "I'm a veela-yes. But I wish for you to not treat me like that. It's nearly too much."

He bowed again. "Yes, Mistress Melody." he wrung his hands with a thought. "But, Kreatcher has just wonderfully thought for a masterless House Elf that Kreatcher knows."

I thought, with a smile. "Go, on Kreatcher."

"Well, see Mistress Melody." he said. "Kreatcher know's Dobby-the former Elf of the Malfoy's-and well Kreatcher just had a thought for a House Elf that works with Dobby at Hogwarts."

I thought of it. "I've heard of Dobby but who is this elf?"

He smiled, "Well there is an Elf their who's an a wreak having been disowed by her family also. Her name is Winky, miss, and WInky has a family-less sister who is search for a new owner."

"Doesn't Winky want a new owner?" I asked him.

"No, miss." he said saddly. "Winky believes she still needs to be punished for having been foolish enough to get herself disowned in the first place. But her sister, Ally, has not been owned by a family yet so she does not bother she will just be proud to be owned."

I sighed, mulling it over. "Will _I _own her?" I asked hesitantly.

He nodded, "Yes, and she will listen to your every word." he bowed again.

I smiled. "Fetch her for me will you." I said. "Tell her; The Heiress of Slytherin would be happy to allow honor to be restored to her family with a House Elf."

He bowed, eyes glinting with happiness and distant hope. Then with a snap he was gone. I needed only wait a moment before a grubby House Elf arived along-side Kreatcher.

She bowed, and with a powered squeaky voice spoke, "Ally the House Elf, here to serve the Elegant House of Slytherin's Heir."

She rose her head. She had a light whisp of white blond hair on her head and her eyes were gaint blue orbs, deep and strong. She came-as most elves did-to just above my knee. Her nose was short and pointed and she looked very human, but she had toned skin that was covered by a peice of spare cloth that was wrapped around her whole body in a mummy princess type way. She was lovingly accesorized with a whole lot of soot that covered her clothes and face in smeers that gave the impression that she was fooling around with Dobby before arriving.

I smiled, "Hello, Ally." I felt very warm near here, she had the air of a teenaged mother. "My name is Melody Gaunt, I am pleased you excepted my invitaion to live with and serve me. As you can see this is not my house though."

She looked lovingly at me. "Ally can see, Mistress. Ally was wondering-if you'll allow-"

"Oh, I'll allow."

"-Where Ally will be while you're attending school?"

I smiled, "Well if you wish you may be with the School's other Elves, unless directed by my godfather-Severus Snape or myself."

She bowed, "Yes, misstress. But, Ally wonders, may she stay here and help Kreatcher around the House of Black?" she asked. "Under his gaze he could prefect what Ally may mess up or give Ally pointers so she won't when she serves-"

"Yes, that's fine."

She bowed herself out. And I was plunged into comfortable silence to reread to Draco's letter about how he was worried about OWLS this year.

School was reaprotching, I had nothing to worry about having passed school. I could, in after two more years, be a teacher there if a wanted.

I sat in the Order's meeting the next night, sitting rather quietly. I was slipping in and out of the conversation. "Melody?" Molly said. I snapped up.

Dumbledore was in the room, which startled me becasue I hadn't seen him enter. "My dear Molly." Dumbledore muttered to Molly. "Melody is loosing her focus due to lack of blood-"

"No problem." she responded before he finished. She then lept up and collected something from the icebox, it was a blood donation bag fully of the wonderful red fluid.

"How long has it been since you've fed?" Dumbledore asked.

I shrugged, the nreally mulled it over. "About 2 months."

All at the table gasped, I took the bag and conjured up a straw which I poked into it. The rusty smell, which was reminding me of belgain chocolate drove me mad a moment and then with my fangs showing and my sinuses pulsing I started sucking from the straw, closign my eyes.

Those at the table were silent as I drank slowly, trying not to waste the delictible liquid or to make my head and stomach spin from drinking too much too fast.

Finally I opened my eyes, my sight was regular and more focused. I no longer felt distant from everyone else but it felt better.

"Better?" Dumbledore asked. I nodded so he continued with the briefing. "So, we are aware that the Death Eaters will be trying to penitrate into the Depatment of Mysteries, specifically the Hall of Prophecy." I swallowed.

"He's-" I pipped up. "L-looking for the Prophecy of him and..."

Dumbledore nodded, "I believe so, he thinks if he knows more that there may be a way for him to win this war." he took a breath. "Melody, I've asked very little of you but find a way to survive...but I must ask more."

My father across the table tenced.

"I must ask you to seek out your ancestors and the vampire society to have them on your side." he took a deep breath. "Seeing as our efforts to group together werewolves has failed." Remus lowered his head in shame. "I don't blame _you_ Remus. You did your best."

I nodded to Dumbledore. "When do you want me to go and retrive their support?" I asked, feeling deterimined.

"No," my father snapped. "I won't allow her to go alone."

"Severus," Dumbeldore soothed, hopelessly. "She'll be the only one to reach those levels in the water without surfacing. She's also the only one who can voyage to Rowan Council. To sway the Elders."

My dad slumped into his seat. "So, it's setteled." Dumbledore announced. 'You must leave imeditatley."

I felt a lump in my throat. "I'll go prepair," I said softly. "Notify any changes by owl. Have it await for me if I am bellow surface."

I then walked out of the room, closing the door behind me and walking up to my 'room' feeling as if I had lost someone in the house.


End file.
